NepFics and Chill
by Volskip832
Summary: A collection of stories of various characters Nepping themselves or others.
1. Chapter 1 (IFxNep)

IFxNep

* * *

IF was annoyed, and she wasn't happy about it.

Annoyed that she had allowed herself to end up in this situation to begin with, and annoyed at the person responsible for the situation.

In short, IF was horny, and it was all Neptune's fault.

Iffy had been struggling with her feelings for the purple CPU for the past couple of months now; what had started off as a mild attraction to Neptune had progressed into an almost insatiable lust for the girl, which, to her knowledge, was not felt in return.

It annoyed Iffy to no end that she had fallen for someone that would never return her feelings, and Neptune of all people. After all, everyone as their blind grandmother could see that Neptune and Noire were an item. Even the twins knew there was something more between the two, though their innocence prevented them from seeing it beyond simply holding hands occasionally.

That however, was a separate issue. A series of events (also known as plot convenience) had left Iffy unable to "relieve" herself for a few days now, and its effects were starting to show. To make matters worse, she had been dragged into doing some far off quest with none other than Neptune herself, at the purplette's insistence.

"Come on Nep!" IF called back angrily. "I'd like to get this done before the night sets in...?"

"Yeah, yeah," Came the voice from behind her. "Calm your tits, or lack there off in this case" followed by a short giggle. Iffy merely shook her head in response. "We'll be done with plenty of time for you to go read your doujins for the day." The comment shook IF a little, unsure if Nep was just being, well, Nep, or if she suspected of her predicament.

IF had moved to the front after catching herself staring at Neptune's behind one too many times. It was bad enough that merely being in Neptune's vicinity these days was enough to awaken her arousal, but the CPU's insistence on never wearing a skirt long enough to cover her underwear had been making it increasingly difficult for Iffy to focus on the job at hand, and her own panties had been growing steadily wetter every time Neptune so much as lent forward.

On more than one occasion this trip IF had considered making an excuse to go off and at least curb her needs for the duration of the trip, but she feared that even the excuse for a toilet break would arouse Neptune's suspicions, at the cost of her own. And so, IF pushed ahead, determined to have this quest over and done with as fast as possible. If only Neptune herself wasn't proving to be such a problem.

"Oh, look at that Iffy!" IF halted for what felt like the one thousandth time for one of Neptune's little "discoveries", which proved to rarely be more and a simple bird or flower Nep had apparently never seen before.

"What is it Nep?" IF barely managed to keep the edge out of her voice. "This better not be another stupid flower..."

"Geez Iffy, what's got your knickers in a knot? You got something better to do?"

Eyebrow twitching, Iffy turned to towards Neptune. Good friends as they were, the CPU really could push her patience sometimes, and IF was a hairs breath away from breaking. "As a matter of fact, I do. Now can we get this over with please?" That time the edge was noticeable.

"You alright Iffy? You seem tense or something...?" There was a note of worry in Neptune's voice as IF turned back around, whatever had caused the stop, forgotten.

"I'm fine Nep, can we just get this over with?"

"You sure? You can tell me if there's a problem."

"Can you drop it already? There's nothing wrong, alright?"

"But-"

"I SAID I'M FINE, I JUST-"

"What?" There was a noticeable shift in Neptune's voice. "Tired; hungry; horny, what is it...?"

The last word cause IF to stumble forward, her face immediately turning red. "W-what are you talking about Nep, don't be ridiculous." She spewed out, now noticeably nervous.

"Really? Cause you're doing a horrible job of it if it's the last one." Her face turning two shades darker, IF could feel the smug grin Neptune had plastered across her face.

"A-and how would you know?" Thrown completely off balance now, IF slowly turned around, her face now brighter than the flames she could conjure.

"How? I can smell you from all the way over here, you being upwind of me certainly isn't helping" The CPU replied matter the factly.

"So, what if I am?" Iffy retorted, casting her gaze downwards "it's all your fault anyway..." She muttered under her breath.

"Really? All my fault, eh?" Iffy's eyes shot back up at that, to see Neptune slowly walking towards her. "And what have I done that's made you so wet behind the knickers?" There was a tone to Neptune's voice that IF couldn't put her finger on.

"It's-, I-I, Y-you..." Iffy could do nothing but babble as Neptune halted in front of her and brought her hand up to the side of her face, cupping it gently while smiling slightly.

"Oh boy..." Neptune turned around suddenly, causing Iffy to cast her gaze downwards again. "If I didn't have to deal with Noire all the time, I'd have no idea what to do with you Tsundere's..." Neptune's comment caused Iffy to frown in confusion. "Do I really have to be the one to start things each and every time? Would it kill for you guys to admit your own feelings every once in a while?"

"Nep, what are you-" IF brought her face up, only to have Neptune swing around and plant her lips directly on her own. All at once things seemed to slow down; IF's face went into meltdown while her eyes widened considerably, and her body kicked it into overdrive; sending a fresh wave of wetness into her still damp underwear, which at this point was beginning to soak into her shorts. Stunned, she could only stand there as her friend broke off the kiss and took a step back.

"Phew, glad that worked, otherwise I'd have to explain to everyone why you've got my teeth stuck in your head. Thank god the writer planned it that way." Neptune tilted her head slightly and smiled at her dumbstruck friend. "Now that we got that out of the way."

Shaking her head quickly, IF's brain finally caught up to the situation. "WHAT THE HELL, NEP? YOU DON'T JUST KISS SOMEONE LIKE THAT!"

"Why, didn't you like it?" Came the reply.

"What? No, I mean, yes, but... ARRGH!"

"You look so cute when you get flustered, you know that right?" IF could only stare at her friend as she talked about this like it was the most natural thing in the world. "You're much easier to deal with than Noire though, I'll tell you that. I'll be practically fucking her before she admits herself at times."

Iffy's blush returned with a vengeance, in addition to a few tears, completely unprepared for this situation. She wanted to just sit down and cry at this point, her body was such a mess, now leaking from multiple parts. "Why are you even saying this?"

"Look, I'll explain as we go, gotta get this show started, we've kept the readers waiting long enough." With saying that, Neptune stepped forward again, planting another kiss on IF's lips, only this time, she stayed there.

Eyes widening again, IF felt another wave of juices flow into her panties; they were definitely soaking into her shorts now. Her mind started to go blank, her body beginning to move on instinct now. As Neptune brought a hand up to the back of her head, drawing her even deeper into the kiss, IF's eyes began to droop, and she began to moan softly into the CPU's mouth.

Eventually Neptune broke off the kiss, a small string of saliva briefly connecting them. Stepping back, she noticed one of IF's hands had moved its way down and was slowly massaging the front of her pants. "Geez, how badly do you need to do it? Has it been a while?"

"Huh, wha..?" Regaining her senses slightly, IF brought her hand up, noticing the faint wetness on her fingertips. Blushing profusely, she locked eyes with Neptune, and asked the one question on her mind: "Why? I thought you were with Noire?"

"I am"

"Then why-"

"Cause I'm a CPU that's why. I can do whatever the Nep I want, sleeping with more than one girl's nothing." Neptune's reply caught IF off guard.

"But what about Noire's feelings?"

"What, you think she hasn't too? We don't age, it doesn't matter if we sleep with someone else, we'll be alive far longer than any human would. She knows this, Vert and Blanc have their own arrangement too. God knows what Plutie and the others are like though." IF couldn't help but notice the decidedly morbid truth behind Neptune's seemingly sweet confession.

"So, you don't feel anything for me then...?" Neptune quickly did an about face at that remark.

"What!? Are you crazy? Of course I have feelings for you. Not only have you been with me through some of the toughest times I've faced, you're also insanely cute, and sexy to boot." Neptune quickly put out. "It's just that, as a CPU, relationships don't hold a lot of weight with us. That doesn't mean I don't feel anything for you though. If I didn't, I wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to give us some alone time."

"Wait, you planned this?"

"Course I did"

"But, how did you...?"

"What, you think I don't pay attention to any of my friends? I've had my eye on you pretty much since we first met, and I picked up right away when you started falling for me." IF tilted her head slightly. "You constantly checking me out also gave it away."

Stepping forward, again, Neptune put both her hands on her friends' shoulders. "I love you alright? Now let's have some fun, both you and the readers need it"

At those words, IF's eyes hardened. Grabbing Neptune's head in both hands, she locked lips with her, more fiercely than before. With that small mental barrier out of the way, IF's physical needs took over; she was extremely horny, and the girl responsible was asking to have sex with her.

Satisfied with IF's response, Neptune slowly began to guide her eager friend over to a conveniently placed tree behind her, so that they could really get started. Pushing her slightly against the tree, Neptune finally began her onslaught. Pressing into IF, she opened her lips, extending her tongue and prodding the other girl slightly. IF returned in kind, drawing the appendage into her mouth and eagerly sucking on it. In the meantime, Neptune's hands began to wander, one trailing it's way around the back of IF's neck, the other making its way down the girl's body, lightly feeling the toned muscles of the adventurer, before cupping the area between her legs. Mentally, Neptune laughed at how aroused Iffy had become, if she had been wearing anything other than black, she surely would've looked like she'd wet herself.

In the meantime, Iffy had brought her hands round to embrace Neptune, drawing her closer to her body, and lightly pushing on the hand below. The slight pressure caused IF to moan deeply into Neptune's mouth, her need at this point driving her to the point of insanity. Slowly, she began to grind herself against it, her legs buckling slightly in response to the pleasure.

Finally breaking off the kiss, much to IF's disappointment, Neptune decided to have a little fun. Sliding her hand in between her shorts and panties, she let a finger begin to lightly caress the cleft she found. IF's response was exactly what she wanted; her head leaned back against the trunk as she let out another moan, her arms tightening around Neptune to increase the contact.

"Don't... Don't tease me Nep-oooohh" Neptune slightly increased the pressure of her finger, and had herself a little giggle in response. As much fun as it was teasing her friend though, Neptune's own needs had been becoming increasingly apparently, and she was not one to wait. She had already fought back the urge once to bring her other hand down and feel herself, and she needed to take care of IF first before she got too carried away.

"Because you've been such a good girl..." Neptune finally took the plunge, so to speak, and brought three fingers to bear against IF's crevice. Two spread the outer lips while the third proceeded to bury itself halfway in, caressing the inner walls through the soaked fabric of the girls panties. In the meantime, Nep slid her other hand up Iffy's shirt to fondle her right breast, rolling the hardening nipple between two fingers. Finally, she brought her lips to the side of Iffy's neck, and began to lightly suck and nibble on it.

Having been on edge for so long, the sudden assault on her body proved too much for IF. Tensing up, she came violently, letting out a long moan while shooting a heavy stream of cum into Neptune's hand.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Oh god Nep, I'm-" before she could finish speaking however, Neptune continued to as before, rubbing the excess cum back onto IF's lower lips. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" The floodgates were open now. After an entire week without pleasure, Iffy's body was going to take as much as it could get. Again, she squirted hard into Neps hand, the CPU moaning slightly into her neck at the feeling of the sticky liquid in her hand.

Letting Iffy slump against the tree, Neptune brought her hand up to gaze upon her handiwork. "You know what they say, when you gotta go, you gotta go." Giggling a little at her joke, she then stuck her fingers in her mouth, getting a good taste of IF's juices. Neptune always thought every girl tasted slightly different; IF in this case reminded her of mint slightly.

Meanwhile, Iffy was slowly coming down from her high, panting profusely. Gazing down, she could tell that her clothes were almost completely ruined, so much cum had seeped into the clothe that even washing it a dozen times might not get rid of the musky smell.

"There, you feel better now?"

"Much...much better..."

"That's great. Now it's time for both of us to have some fun!" With that, Neptune whipped her arm up and flung off her parka dress in a single motion, leaving her standing stark naked in front of IF, who couldn't help but notice the arousal dripping down her legs. Still in a lightheaded stupor, Iffy quickly crawled forward, latching onto the CPUs pussy, and driving her tongue in as deep as it could go.

Barely managing to brace herself in time, Neptune flung her head back at the sudden assault of her vagina, letting out short moans as she finally received some much-needed pleasure of her own. Running her hands through the brunettes' long hair, Neptune basked in the glory as IF put her tongue to work, covering as much of her inner walls as possible. "Geez, someone's impatient, you didn't tell me you were hungry too." IF's response was to flick her tongue against Neptune's clit, causing the girl to throw her head back again.

While her mouth was busy occupied with Neptune's crevice, Iffy's hands got to work on her own body again, which was still wanting for pleasure. Massaging one hand against her chest, her other worked off her soaked shorts and panties, and then proceeded to finger herself with abandon. The experience caused Iffy to begin moaning again, the vibrations traveling directly to Neptune's nub, causing more pleasure. Neptune herself had now moved a hand up to her chest, tweaking her nipples between her fingers.

The effects were starting to show on Neptune, who had begun moaning Iffy's name. "Iffyyyy... Iffyyyy...! I'm close. Ohh, I'm so close." IF's response was to moan into Neps pussy, causing the girl to shake in ecstasy. "Ahhh...ahhh... I'm gonna cum Iffy. I'm coming!" Iffy quickly switched over the mercilessly attacking Neps clit with everything she had. Lapping like a dog drinking water, and sucking on it like a Popsicle, IF was fast approaching another climax of her own, her fingers pistoning in and out as fast as they could manage.

"Ahh... Ahhh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Neptune came violently, her juices half going into to Iffy's mouth while the rest splashed against her face. Iffy meanwhile was still preoccupied with herself, and continued to suck on Neptune's clit like crazy. This in turn earned her another wave of cum to her face, it now starting to drip down onto her lower body. Tensing up again, IF squirted another load of cum below, before detaching from Neptune and leaning back against the tree to catch her breath.

Despite their exertions, neither girl was completely satisfied yet, the glance they gave each other being all the sign they needed. Getting herself into a more comfortable position, Iffy watched as Nep slowly walked forward and knelt, ripping off IFs top and leaving the two girls completely naked, bar Iffy's trench coat. The two then mashed their faces together, attempting to gain dominance in the others mouth, while simultaneously hugging each other as hard as they could, rubbing their chests together, and proceeding to grind themselves on the others leg. Their bodies were covered in sweat, saliva and cum as they wrestled each other, Iffy's coat now wrapped around the two, providing a sort of insulated cocoon, their lust driving higher and higher as the temperature rose.

Neptune briefly pulled her head away, "I want... More..." She gasped before diving back in and latching onto Iffy's neck. After stifling another moan, the adventuress settled on her course of action. Getting a grip under the CPU's arms, she manoeuvred Neptune's hips over in line with her own. Realising the situation, Neptune immediately thrust herself forward, eliciting a sharp moan from the pair as their clits brushed against each other. The position of IF's pussy confirmed, Neptune began to steadily gyrate her hips against the other girl, who matched the pace in turn. Their pussys now comfortably rubbing against each other, the two returned to the battle between their two mouths, tongues dancing and wrapping around the other.

It wasn't long before Iffy felt another climax building inside her, her movements losing focus as pleasure began to spike within her body. Sensing the shift, Neptune lent round to whisper in IF's ear; "Are you close Iffy~? Why don't you cum for me?" Before sticking her tongue out and licking around her ear. Iffy let out a shuddering moan in response, a fresh wave of juices gushing out of her pussy below.

For all her composure, Neptune wasn't fairing much better, her own orgasm being held off by sheer willpower at this point; willpower which was rapidly fading. Wanting to cum at the same time as her friend, Neptune increased the pressure and speed of her grinding below, their clits now locked against each other, sending a constant stream of painfully exquisite pleasure to the pair. At the same time, she redoubled her assault on Iffy's senses with the rest of her body; whispering and licking from her neck to her ear, one hand running from her head then down her back, the other lowering to the girls behind, firmly massaging her cheeks, while their chests continued to brush against each other.

The effect on IF was instantaneous, her mind going blank as she surrendered completely to the pleasure that relentlessly tortured her. Her head thrown back, and her back arching upwards, her whole body beginning to shudder. IF began screaming out in ecstasy, her voice cracking under the strain. "Nep... Nep... Oh god, I'm cumming, Nep I'm cumMING... NEP... NEP...!"

"Good, why don't you cum then?"

With that final whisper, the dam inside IF broke.

"NEPTUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE!"

"IFFYYYYYYYY!" At IF's voice, Neptune let herself go, clinging to Iffy's body as they both came violently, soaking the cloak and seeping into the ground beneath them. Drawing back slightly, Neptune took in the dazed form of her friend below her, who was experiencing aftershocks from her orgasm; body shuddering occasionally while she leaked out from her lower lips. While IF looked spent for the moment; Neptune however, wasn't, and was craving a pleasure she couldn't receive in this form. "I hope...you're not...too tired Iffy," The CPU panted out "cause I'm still not satisfied... and neither are our readers... I imagine."

Regaining her senses slightly, IF lent her head up to try and look at Neptune. "Ugh... Wha-?!" Iffy had to screw her eyes shut as a bright light enveloped Neptune. After it had dissipated, she was left looking at the very nude, and very aroused, form of Purple Heart.

"I think it's time I had some fun in this form." Her voice now much deeper, Neptune slowly sauntered over to IF's prone form, deliberately swaying her hips as she did. "Don't worry Iffy, I'll let you rest for a bit, just let me take care of everything." There was as much lust dripping from her voice as there was from her crevice. IF's eyes widened considerably, not just at the lewd form now in front of her, but also at the implications of what Neptune had just said.

"Wait... Nep, what are you doing?" Iffy could not but help let a small amount of panic enter her voice. Her body was still recovering from their previous round, and while she was confidant Neptune would never do anything to hurt her, the gusto she was displaying was slightly worrying.

"Everything will be fine Iffy. I just want to have a bit more fun with that tongue of yours." The CPUs eyes were clouded over at this point, and her arousal had begun to drip onto the ground below. Iffy slowly processed all the information, her body figuring it out before her mind did. As Neptune slowly stepped over IF's body, Iffy could already feel her juices starting to flow again, and her thoughts became clouded as Neptune's scent washed over her.

Now standing above her head, Neptune slowly lowered herself onto IF's face, twitching slightly and releasing a soft moan as she felt Iffy's tongue quickly enter her. Lapping up her juices as they flowed out of Neptune's pussy, IF was determined to lick as much as possible, having become addicted to Neps sweet taste after her first experience. Not satisfied with the amount she was getting, IF brought her hands up to Neptune's thighs and brought her as close to her face as possible, her head now enveloped completely. Immediately sticking her tongue in as far as it would go, practically drinking from Neptune as her nectar poured out at an increasing rate. Neptune of course reacted to the change, releasing steady moans as she felt Iffy's tongue worm it's way inside her. Closing her eyes and placing a hand out behind her to steady herself, Nep brought her spare hand up to her now voluptuous breasts, firmly kneading the soft flesh.

Continuing to explore every inch of Neptune's pussy with her tongue, IF wrapped a hand round to begin playing with the CPUs clit, a sudden splash of juices landing on her face in response. She could also feel her own body beginning to react again, her own vagina once again aching for attention, fresh liquids oozing out. Her own need slowly starting to dominate her mind, Iffy renewed her efforts to bring Neptune to climax, so that she herself could receive more pleasure of her own. Above her, Iffy's efforts were not going unrewarded; Neptune was fast approaching climax, and was now slowly grinding herself on Iffy's face, while bringing both her hands to bear on her chest. "Ooo, you're so good with your tongue Iffy, I'm going to have so much fun with it in the future." Taking her nipples between her fingers, she began twisting and pulling on them, eliciting a moan from herself. Neptune as close now, the pressure building up inside her. "Here it comes Iffy. I... Hope... You're... READY!"

Releasing one final moan, Neptune squirted hard into Iffy's mouth, causing the girl to splutter slightly at the sudden force, before lapping up as much of the intoxicating liquid as she could.

After taking a brief moment to compose herself, Neptune did a 180 on Iffy's face, before planting her own directly into the girls' pussy. "One last time Iffy, let's make it a big one." With that, she got to work, spreading her lips with her fingers and diving her tongue as far in as it would go. Caught off guard by the sudden attack on her nether regions, IF lent her head back and moaned as Nep worked her magic. She was broken out of her stupor shortly after, as the arousal dripping onto her face reminded her of the CPU pussy above her, now seeking more attention. Thrilled at the opportunity to have more of Neps sweet nectar, Iffy returning to mining her crevasse with her tongue. Using one hand to spread the lips apart before her, her other travelled downwards to begin playing with the CPUs chest.

Meanwhile, Neptune was appreciating Iffy's continued fervour, enjoying her dexterous tongue. Taking long licks of her own of Iffy's pussy, Neptune took note of the hole hidden between her buttocks, an idea forming in her mind. Using her right hand, she pushed in between the gap and tentatively pressed a finger against IF's anus. The effect was immediate, Iffy spluttered into Neps pussy at the unexpected intrusion. "Nep, what are you doing?"

"Shhh, it's alright Iffy, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Just relax and everything will be fine." Taking Neptune's word for it, Iffy relaxed her body and returned to the pussy above her. With her worries taken care of, Neptune began to spread Iffy's juices in between her butt cheeks, not that it was completely necessary as IF had more or less soaked her entire lower body at this point. Nep then proceeded to lightly massage Iffy's anus, slowly applying more and more pressure. With her sufficiently relaxed, and more than enough lubricant, Neps finger quickly slid inside. Iffy's reaction was exactly what Neptune had been hoping for; a low moan that had been sent directly into her own pussy, causing her to shiver slightly in pleasure. Content with her response, Nep returned her attention to Iffy's lower lips, now beginning to flick her tongue against IF's clit, while her finger began to slowly but surely increase in speed and depth.

IF found herself slightly conflicted over the new technique she was receiving. There had been an initial discomfort, however it was slowly being replaced with a dull pleasure, and she felt herself warming up to the sensation. In the meantime, she continued to dive her tongue into Neptune's sweet treasure before her, her hand now keeping the lips spread apart while rolling the clit between two of her fingers, causing more of Neptune's juices to drip onto IF.

By this point the two girls were completely drenched in each other's sweat, cum and saliva, the combined musky smell further enhancing the pairs arousal. Neptune at this point was steadily fingering Iffy's anus, it now loose enough to allow the swift penetration. Deciding to take it up a notch, Neptune began to slowly work a second finger in, IF now responding positively to the stimulation, and caused the girl to send a small squirt into Neps waiting mouth.

The double penetration was beginning to take its toll on IF, who could feel the start of her climax rising within her. Not wanting to be outdone, she brought her other hand back to Neptune's pussy, and slowly inserted first one, then two fingers inside along with her tongue. As a fresh wave of cum splashed onto her face, she began to massage the insides, reaching areas her tongue could not.

Realising Iffy's intentions, Neptune decided to go in for the kill. Pinching her clit between two fingers, Neptune proceeded to suck on Iffy's entire mound, while still darting her tongue in and out. As a piece de resistance, she then worked a third finger into Iffy's asshole, causing the girl to release a heavy moan and squirt. With the two rapidly approaching orgasm now, the pair could only moan into each other's pussys, causing yet more pleasure to the other. Both were releasing a steady stream of cum from their lower lips now, both drunk off each other's taste. Drawing their bodies as close together as possible, they relishing the warm contact between them.

With their hips starting to buck, both Neptune and IF were on the brink of climax. Iffy had now wrapped her legs around Neptune's head, drawing her in even closer, while Nep manoeuvred hers to do the same. Their moaning steadily grew louder, they're motions grew even faster. Off in their own world of pleasure, sweat and cum, their top priority to give the other their best orgasm yet. The pressure inside her reaching critical levels, IF finally succumbed to the intense pleasure, cumming a long, heavy stream directly into Neps mouth. This in turn set Neptune off, who released a literal flood onto Iffy below. Despite this, the pair continued to stimulate each other, determined to work this for all they had. Again, and again they came, their hair matting together from the amount of cum now in it.

After a solid minute of climaxing, the two finally released each other. Rolling off the top of Iffy, Neptune reverted to her human form, still drenched in liquids. IF lay spread out on the ground, exhausted and satisfied with the day's events. After a week of no relief, she had finally gotten what she wanted, and more. As Neptune flipped herself around, IF wondered what would happen next. "Now I'm satisfied." Neptune whispered as she embraced her lover.

"What happens now Nep?" IF was slightly worried as to what the answer was.

"What do you mean? We continue on as we always do, only now we get to have hot sex whenever we want." Neptune's response wasn't quite what IF was looking for. "If you're still worried about the whole relationship thing, you better drop it. I told you I loved you, and I'm gonna be showing you just how much I do from now on. We'll never be a normal couple, but I'll be doing as much as I can to make up for it, okay?" Neptune leant over and kissed IF on the cheek.

That would be enough for her. "Alright Nep, but you better take responsibility okay?" While her tone was firm, the smile on Iffy's face showed a different story.

"Geez, you tsuns' are all the same, always going on about 'taking responsibility' and what not. Can't you guys do that yourselves for once?" Giggling at her response, Iffy proceeded to wrap the two of them in her overcoat, warmly embracing her new lover.

"Don't worry Nep, I'll take plenty of responsibility, after I take a nap." Neptune's lack of response and shallow breathing confirmed she was already a step ahead of her. Smiling again, IF whispered one last thing before shutting her eyes.

"Now I'm satisfied."

* * *

Hello! Welcome to the first of what will hopefully numerous stories of various characters Nepping themselves or others, written by me, your friendly neighbourhood shut in. So, why am I writing these? In short, I wasn't happy with the amount of Nep fics there were, nor with the lack of certain pairings, so I figured I'd take a crack at writing them myself instead of grumbling about them not existing all the time. You know what they say, you want a job done, do it yourself. Or something to that effect.

I'm not claiming to be any sort of professional writer here, so there's probably all kinds of problems with these. I'm just simply writing what pleases me.

So, a bit of an overview of how I plan on doing these; 1. Most of these stories will be self-contained, though there will be a number that fit together in some weird version of a time line. 2. These are being written pretty much only for the smut. I doubt I have the capacity to write any form of meaningful story behind each and every one of these, so there'll be a lot of "plot convenience" occurring to get to the point of Nepping. 3. Aside from the pretty obvious Yuri, the two "main" fetishes that will show up from time to time will be Futanari, dickgirls for those unaware, and watersports, AKA urine play, though the later will rarely go beyond simple holding and wetting. Stories will be marked beforehand if it contains either of those things, so those wishing to avoid them can do so.

I'm aiming to update this fairly regularly, how regularly I'm not sure yet, depends on how my ideas and time go.

Anyways, hopefully there's something here for people to enjoy. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 (Solo Uzume)

Solo Uzume

 **(Contains Watersports)**

* * *

"Sure has been a long day..."

Steadily climbing up to the top of one of the taller spires that sat atop her hideout for the region, Uzume reflected on the week just gone. It had started out simple enough; a new cache of Share Crystals had been located in a dungeon not far from her hideout, and the day had been spent clearing the area of some of the more dangerous monsters to allow safe passage. Then things went downhill from there. First a generator at one of the sanctuaries blew its fuse, resulting in a frantic search for a replacement before it caused any further problems. The search itself had gone well enough, until Uzume had herself blindsided by a tougher than usual boss mob, resulting in some minor injuries.

Not a day later, she had had to fend off a hoard of monsters who were encroaching on one of her hideouts. While she managed to avoid sustaining any further serious injuries, the skirmish left Uzume rather drained. Two more days passed without incident, before a sighting of one of the Giants sent one of the outer settlements into hysterics. Having to make the long trek northward to check up on everything, Uzume found herself caught within one of Zerodimensions' deadly ion storms. Forced to keep awake all night to ensure no catastrophe occurred, she arrived at the settlement tired and sore. Her mood was not improved after she found out that the sighting had been nothing more than a misshapen tree, mistaken by one of the younger baby bugs as a Giant against the greenish backdrop of the sky.

Making the most of the trip by doing some needed repairs in the area, Uzume's journey home thankfully had remained uneventful. Today, however, had been the big one. During one of her routine scout patrols, Uzume stumbled upon a migrating group of dogoos who had been set upon by a rather large hoard the she had been meaning to deal with for some time now. Despite her best efforts, the encounter was not without casualties, and sustained minor injuries herself. Matters were made worse at the arrival of her "Rival", the large creature having been drawn by the commotion going on. Barely managing to fend off both threats, Uzume had returned exhausted to her main hideout. Nearing her secluded spot upon the second tallest spire, Uzume was about to partake in a guilty pleasure of hers; masturbating out to the cityscape below.

There wasn't any real reason she decided to take care of herself up here, her room provided just as comfortable an area to relieve herself. However, Uzume enjoyed looking out over the landscape, and the prospect of doing such an activity in an open area always excited her to an extent. Climbing the final ladder to the platform she had set up, Uzume unlocked and dragged herself through the hatch above her. Relocking it behind her, she quickly surveyed the room. "I think it's about time I had some fun." Uzume said, smiling faintly. The upcoming prospect had already started to excite the CPU, who could already feel moisture starting to gather between her lower lips.

Making her way to the makeshift balcony, Uzume plopped herself down on the edge, throwing her arms back, and releasing a long groan as she stretched out her tired muscles. "What can I see today...?" She wondered. Resting her arms behind her, Uzume sent her gaze out over the skyline below her, taking in the steady breeze that was picking up.

While the scene before couldn't be described as anything but a desolate wasteland, it still held a certain allure, the glow from the cracks latticing across the sky and ground providing a multitude of colours to enjoy.

"Best get to it then." Uzume stated as she leaned her head back to catch the next gust of wind. Bringing her right hand up to her chest, she began to slowly and firmly massage her breast through her crop top, releasing a drawn-out sigh as she felt pleasure begin to flow through her. Switching breasts, she relished the feeling of her juices beginning to flow into her underwear, a pleasurable cycle beginning as the wetness caused her to become more aroused, in turn releasing more nectar into her rapidly soaking panties.

And so Uzume continued, basking in the warm pleasure spreading throughout her body, the CPU wanting to savour the moment as best she could. While her sessions couldn't be called infrequent, the events of the past week had kept her from relieving herself a little longer than what she normally would, now she wanted to make up for it. Eyes closed, and drawing rapid, shallow breaths, Uzume resisted the temptation to place her spare hand down at her lower lips, which were beginning to ache for attention as the juices continued to come out at an increasing rate. Instead, she began run her arm and hand over the rest of her body, shivering in pleasure due to the heightened state of her senses.

Continuing to fondle her breasts in equal measure, Uzume began panting as the sensations over her body continued to mount. By this point, both her panties and shorts were completely soaked with Uzume's juices, the place she was sitting gathering a slight sheen to it, and the heavy sent of musk wafted through the breeze. In her current state, the wind itself was beginning to set her off, the cold wind coming into contact with Uzume's rapidly warming body.

With her pussy now burning for attention, and her hips starting to buck slightly, Uzume continued to resist, determined to draw this first session out as long as possible. It was not without side effects however, as the pitch of her voice steadily began to climb, her usual facade crumbling as she focused so intently on resisting temptation.

"Uzume... Feels... So... Gooooooood!" Managing to form words through her now constant moaning, Uzume began commentating on her masturbation, an unusual tick of her default personality. "Uzume's pussy... Burning...aching... Uzume wants to fiddle with her pussy... To stick her fingers deep inside and move around... But she can't... Not yet." In an effort to prevent her hand from straying too close to her vagina, Uzume now brought both her hands to bear on her chest, taking the rock-hard nipples between her fingers, and gently began pulling and twisting them. "Uzume's nipples are so hard... Uzume feels so good when she pulls on them... Uzume doesn't want this feeling to stop!"

Uzume was now on her back, her face screwed up in pleasure as she assaulted her breasts. Meanwhile, the secretions from her vagina were beginning to drip off the edge of the platform, falling into oblivion. Far below, a dogoo was making its way through the deserted street, when it felt something drip onto its head. Expecting to see clouds when it looked up, it merely saw the same cracked sky as it always did. Performing the equivalent of a shrug, in bounded onwards, unperturbed.

Vocalising much louder now, Uzume's mind was beginning to go blank from both the pleasure and strain of resisting. Continuing for another minute, the CPU finally reached a breaking point. "That's... It... Uzume... Needs... To fuck herself!" Drawing a hand away, she began to slowly trail it down her body, not wanting to move to fast and set herself off before she wanted to. Sliding a hand into her conveniently loose pants, Uzume let out a sharp gasp as she lightly felt herself through her panties, which were absolutely drenched in her juice and warm to the touch. "So close... Uzume is so close to cumming... Uzume wants to cum so bad... But she needs to wait more..."

Taking a single finger, she slid it through her cleft, releasing a long groan as she did. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh... Uzume feels so good!" Slowly, almost barely moving, she began to drag her finger up and down, the sensation now causing her to squeak, and her body began to curl in on itself. "Fuuuuck... Uzume needs to fuck, to cum! Uzume wants to cum so hard from her pussy!" Incrementally increasing her speed of her fingering, Uzume added two more fingers, spreading her tortured lips through her ruined underwear. Digging in, Uzume's pussy finally received the penetration it had been denied for so long. At once, her pent-up orgasm began rushing forward, causing her mind to become focused on one thing. "Fuck...fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck! Uzume is cumming! Uzume is going to cum from her fingers!" Screaming out now, Uzume had arched her back back as far as it would go, one hand furiously kneading her breast, the other pistoning in and out of her pussy, her thumb flicking against her clit.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Finally, after holding back for so long, Uzume came explosively in her pants, a literal flood coming out of her spasming vagina, drenching her lower body, and cascading over the edge of the platform. Throughout it all, Uzume continued to stimulate herself, rapidly causing a second, smaller orgasm to flow from her body. Tears were streaming down her face, Uzume now crying in sheer ecstasy. "Fuck... Uzume came... Uzume came so hard from her fingers, but... She wants more... Uzume wants to fuck herself more!"

Taking a moment to compose herself, Uzume continued to work her hands slowly over her body, keeping her arousal at a steady level. "Uzume wants... To feel herself directly..." Sitting up, Uzume pulled her top up, while taking her suspenders off her shoulders. Raising herself slightly, she lowered her shorts and panties, removing one leg to allow herself to spread as much as she so pleased. As her bare butt landed back on the platform, it's cold touch sent a shiver throughout her body, causing a small spurt of cum to escape her pussy. Before continuing, Uzume noted a slight pressure from her bladder. "Ooo, Uzume needs to go pee-pee." Sensing an opportunity to increase her pleasure even further, Uzume began to go through the paces again.

Returning both her hands to her now bare breasts, Uzume began the firmly massage them again, the sensation sending new waves of pleasure through her. It was one thing to fondle her boobs through her top, it was another to feel her hands against her breasts, kneading the flesh and twisting and pulling on her nipples, which were solid from not only her stimulation, but from the cold temperature as well. "Uzume loves playing with her boobs, to roll and pinch her nipples between her fingers ... Uzume feels so good!" Her narration continuing, the CPU began to fall back into the depths of pleasure she had just escaped from.

Uzume opened her legs as far as they would go, the breeze now flowing into her slightly parted lips, and tickling her clit as it flowed by. The sensation caused Uzume to giggle, before she suddenly had to clasp a hand to her vagina. Her need was apparently greater than Uzume had first thought, as she had almost let loose a torrent of urine while she had been distracted. Idly fondling her pussy, Uzume took a moment to collect herself, not wanting to let loose just yet. "Oooh, Uzume really wants to pee, but she can't go yet. Uzume wants to cum again... Ooo, if Uzume cums super hard, she'll pee as well! Brilliant!" Her course of action now set, Uzume set about rubbing her clit, while continuing to pinch her nipples. Again, the sensation of now directly feeling herself caused Uzume to groan out in pleasure. "That's the way... Uzume love it when she touches herself with her bare fingers."

She continued her fiddling for a while, her body heating up again, juices flowing out of her swollen pussy to collect underneath her. Not satisfied with her single hand below, Uzume moved the other underneath to begin plunging her fingers directly inside. Almost immediately she squirted out a stream of cum, and had to hold herself momentarily to not lose control. Uzume was playing a game now; how much could she tease herself without loosing her bladder over the edge. Hunched forward, and eyes screwed shut, the sensations were causing her head to swim in ecstasy. "Ooo, Uzume wants to cum, but it feels good to hold it too!"

And so, Uzume set about her cycle. She would bring herself as close to the edge as she could handle, before slowing down to let the orgasm subside, then beginning to tease herself again. Switching often between her breasts and pussy, being kept on constant edge was starting to make Uzume go crazy. Her head was now lolling about on her shoulders, panting constantly and drooling from her mouth. Her entire body at this point was drenched in sweat and cum, and was causing her to spasm due to the wind continuing its onslaught. In addition, Uzume's bladder was continuing to fill up, it now sending signals that it wished to be emptied, and the constant tormenting of her pussy was making it only harder for her to hold. This in turn, only served to increase her pleasure tenfold.

"Fuck... Uzume is... Going crazy. Uzume wants to cum... But at the same time, she doesn't!" By this point, Uzume's vagina was leaking enough juice that she would probably be considered peeing herself. Her body was beginning to reach its breaking point; pleasure no longer subsiding, and simply being on edge was pushing her ever so slowly towards an explosive orgasm. All cohesive though had left Uzume at this point, who was simply babbling as she continued her torturous balancing act. "Fuck... Fuck... Fuck... Cum... Uzume wants to... Uzume needs to cum!" With those final words, Uzume thrust both her hands towards her quivering lips, and proceeded to fuck herself as fast as she could.

With explosive force, cum shot out from between Uzume's hands, arcing off the platforms edge. As the earth-shattering pleasure ripped through her body, she let loose a drawn-out cry; "CUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMIIINNNGGGGG!" Falling back and arching her entire body, Uzume lost control of all functions. Her bladder proceeded to eject its contents, the fierce stream of urine mixing in with her torrent of cum as it descended towards the city streets below. Uzume's fingers continued to ravage her pussy, causing her to cum again, and again, and again.

Finally, Uzume's orgasm ended, causing her body to splat into the puddle now beneath her. Drawing deep breathes, the CPU simply lay there, basking in the afterglow of her climax. "That... Felt sooooooo good!" Smiling dumbly, Uzume stared up at the sky above her. "I need to do this more often." She stated, giggling. Suddenly, the visual radio on her wrist began to beep, signalling a call. Recognising Umio's signal, Uzume answered the call, keeping the camera point towards the sky. "What- Ahem- what is it Umio?"

"Are you alright Uzume? You sound strained."

"I'm fine, just doing a little... Exercise"

"Right. Well, I've just received word that there apparently a leaky pipe or something coming from somewhere on your hideout. It's dropping a strange smelling liquid onto passersby, and they want it checked out."

Blushing profusely as she made the connection, Uzume stuttered out a reply before quickly switching off her radio; "Y-yeah, just give me a sec to get... cleaned up and I'll be right down." Laying back down, Uzume thought to herself: "I need to find a different tower..."

* * *

 **So, second chapter's now up, some solo Lewdzume this time, cause why not. If people were wondering how the watersports was going to be handled in these stories, this is pretty much what you can expect from them; not too big of a focus on it, more of an addition than anything. For those that don't really enjoy that stuff, it won't be a super common occurrence, just every now and again when I want to work it in.**

 **It's nice to see people are enjoying what I'm writing, was a little skeptical about how it would go down. Thank you to everyone who left reviews and suggestions, they'll help out a lot. If there is a specific pairing or situation that you want to see, leave it in a review and I'll write the idea down, always looking for new ideas to work with, though no promises on when they'll be written.**

 **Any questions people have I'll answer at the end of each new chapter, unless it requires an immediate answer.**

 **This will hopefully be the pace that I upload these at, though it all depends on how my time goes.**

 **To the guest who was asking about NepxBlanc, there is one idea I will be working on very soon involving the two of them, it will contain Futa though, but a normal pairing will happen between them at some point, I want it to happen too.**

 **NepIsLife; I'll keep those pairings in mind, been wanting to see those too. The only characters that I might not write about are the twins and Peashy, cause reasons, so incest pairings will happen at some point.**

 **YuriLover567; I'll write it down, saw a pick not too recently that made me think about them, now I have a proper reason for it.**


	3. Chapter 3 (NoirexVert)

NoirexVert

* * *

"That is that and this is this. One of the good points of the game is that you can marry all kinds of people."

"Eh? *sigh* It really is a cheap gimmick after all..."

"...And cut! That's a wrap ladies and gentlemen. Lady Black Heart, Lady Green Heart, thank you so much for your performance today, talented as always." Recording had just concluded for the Drama CD from the upcoming Neptunia game, featuring Noire and Vert as they explored the strange land of "marriage".

"It was a pleasure, Mr Producer, I eagerly await to hear the results." Bowing her head slightly, Vert began to make her way out of the recording studio, heading to collect her few belongings she had brought.

"I swear, these skits are getting weirder and weirder by the game..." Matching pace beside her, Noire could only shake her head. "I mean really, you and I getting married? Please"

"Come now Noire, it's all in good fun. I actually find the experience quite enjoyable," Vert turned to face the ravenette; "and I know you do too" before continuing on her way.

Pausing briefly, Noire hurried to keep up with the other CPU, the hint of a blush on her face. "I do not" she proclaimed indignantly. "I do this as my duty as a CPU to repay her people for their loving support."

"Sure, and Blanc's a good writer." Noire couldn't help but jump as a purple coloured blur lept out infront of her.

"Gah! How many times have I told you not to do that Neptune!" Vert could only giggle gently as she watched Noire berate her hyperactive friend.

"Come on, you know I never listen to you anyway, it's too much fun!"

"Ugh"

"Neptune, say that again while I'm in earshot, and I'll personally break your kneecaps." Turning to face the source of the voice, Neptune stuck her tongue out as Blanc rounded the corner. "How are you Vert? Noire?"

"Splendidly Blanc, thank you."

"I was doing well until Neptune showed up..."

"Aww, don't be like that Noire, you'll forget how to smile, and how else will people like you?"

Vert decided to move the conversation along lest Noire deigned it necessary to draw her rapier. "And how are you and Neptune? Did the two of you also have recording today?"

"No, I was merely in the area browsing the local book store when I ran into Neptune. She decided to drag me with her to see you two on your way out."

"And what are you doing here Neptune? Surely not slacking off again?"

"What, can't a girl take a walk around her own city anymore?"

Despite there being recording studios in all the major cities across Gamindustri, Planeptune's studios maintained a higher production standard than the rest.

"Seriously though, I heard you two were in and I decided to stop by so we could catch up for a bit. It's been a while since we've done anything together." That was true. After the Deity of Sin incident had been resolved, the CPUs had been spending a lot of time, along with their younger sisters, those who had them at least, taking care of the damages caused in the final conflict. Neptune in particular had been busy, Planeptune's occupation having left extensive damage to the city. "It was coincidence that I ran into bookworm here."

Ever the mediator, Vert took note of the vain that popped up on Blancs forehead. "Unfortunately I must decline any further invitations today. I must return to Leanbox and continue overseeing the repair efforts. Apparently the riots had caused more damage than we had first thought." Turning away, Vert resumed her way to her dressing room, the three other CPUs quickly following behind her.

"Aww, oh well then, not much I can do I guess." While she maintained her peppy voice, Neptune was unable to keep her disappointment from creeping into it. "Guess it'll just be the three of us then?"

"Sorry, I have more paperwork to back at the basilicom. Kei's been working double time for almost a week now, and I need to keep up my end too."

"You can take time out to record a silly drama CD, but you can't spare 5 minutes to have a quick snack with a dear friend? Geez what a prude."

"Hey!"

"You'll come with me, won't you Blanny?"

"Not if you keep calling me that."

"Excellent, let's go then." Grabbing Blanc by the arm, Neptune began to drag the stoic CPU along with her, throwing an arm up in farewell. "I'll catch you too lovebirds later then. Buhbye!"

"That's not funny Neptune!" Noire called after. Turning back to Vert, the pair set off again. "I swear, she can be so insufferable some times."

"There's no need to get so worked up over it, though I admit it is amusing to watch." Giggling again, Vert faced her friend, smiling warmly. "I must confess, if I had to choose a wife, I would not mind having you."

Stopped dead in her tracks, Noire could only stare agape as Vert walked on. "Wh-wh-what do you mean by that!? Surely you're joking?" Noire's face was quite flushed, unsure of exactly how to handle the confession.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm merely emptying my mind for the moment, don't think too much of it." The casual tone in her response lead Noire to believe that Vert was simply venting, though in the back of her mind, the Lastation CPU was still shaken. Rushing to catch up again, the pair continued walking.

* * *

After reaching the airfield, the two bid farewell to one another as they boarded the airships bound for their respective nations. Despite her insistence that it was nothing, Vert's comment continued to plague Noire's mind the entire trip back, and was still present when she returned to the Basilicom. Sharing a short greeting with Uni and Kei, Noire retreated to her room, and attempted to clear her mind by focusing on her work. Unfortunately, her efforts were in vain, as her mind simply refused to let the moment go. To make matters worse, lines from their drama CD were beginning to play back, further confusing the CPU.

"Arrrgh! What is wrong with me? It wasn't even a serious comment, why am i making such a big deal over it!?" Throwing her hands up in frustration, Noire decided to turn in early for the night, hopping that a good nights sleep would clear her head. Preparing a light dinner, Noire excused herself for the evening, having a brisk shower and changing into her nightwear. Consuming her tea, Noire's fall to slumber proved to be uneventful, though her dreams would soon prove to be anything but.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Letting out a short scream, Noire bolted upright in her bed. While not a nightmare, the dream the CPU had experienced was anything but comforting, or so she thought. Consisting of the events from the drama CD, it particularly focused on Vert, before progressing to events that were completely of Noire's imagination. Panting slightly, Noire's nose picked up a slightly musky scent. Shifting slightly to try and pinpoint the source, Noire felt a wetness down between her legs, causing her to panic slightly. "Surely I didn't...?" Drawing a hand below, she brought her fingers to her nose and sniffed. Musky, and faintly sweet smelling. Noire knew what that was. "Oh, it's just arousal, phew." ... "WHAAAT!?" Flinging her hands to cover her mouth, Noire took a moment to compose herself. After a moment, she lowered her hand again to confirm her suspicions. Sure enough, Noire was horny, quite severely actually, her juices just beginning to dribble out of her pussy.

"Why...?" Noire knew the answer, she just didn't want to admit it. She had fallen for Vert, her seemingly innocent comment having sparked something inside the CPU. Noire had always held her Blonde haired counterpart with high regard, though the thought had never crossed her mind that she might be attracted to her. The whole drama CD had certainly not helped matters; acting or not, Verts words had had an effect on Noire, who was now certain of her feelings, even if she didn't want to admit them.

"Ugh, I'll have to discuss this with Vert next time I see her, sort this whole mess out." Rolling over, Noire attempted to fall back asleep, though she soon realised that her body had other plans. Her needs awoken, they needed to be satisfied, otherwise she would never get to sleep. Groaning, Noire sat back up, resigning herself to her situation. It wasn't that Noire disliked masturbation. In fact, she partook in it fairly regularly, not that she would admit it to anyone, especially Neptune. It was simply that the situation itself was not favourable, but as things were, all she could do was indulge herself.

Drawing a hand up to her mouth, she stuck her fingers inside, preparing them for their upcoming task. Sufficiently coating them in her saliva, she brought them down to her lower lips, which were slowly leaking now, leaving a small patch of wetness underneath her. Slowly, her fingers began to circle around her clit, while her other hand went to her breast, lightly massaging them. Releasing a small sigh, Noire began to get into the swing of things, her body beginning to react to the stimulation. Increasing her speed, Noire felt her hand starting to get covered in her juices, causing her to giggle softly. It was a guilty pleasure of hers that she enjoyed the feeling of her arousal, and, on days when she was alone in her study, would allow herself to become aroused before simply leaving it for the day, riding out the small cycles of pleasure her body set up.

Noire's breathing was starting to become heavier, and she felt the beginnings of her climax starting to form. If she had given more thought to her situation prior, Noire might've prepared more, as her orgasms tended to be somewhat... Messy. As it was, all she cared about was cumming, so she could go back to sleep. No longer content with her teasing, Noire moved two fingers inside of her, wincing at the stab of pleasure she felt. "Ahhh, that feels good..." Wriggling them around for a little, she began to thrust them in and out at a moderate pace. Lying back, Noire was content at the pace she was setting, allowing the pleasure to steadily build within her. It wasn't too long however before her body craved more. Using her spare hand, she began to undo her night-gown, drawing it off her body to leave her lying nude on top her bed, one hand still fingering her pussy.

Now getting into the swing of things, Noire's mind began to wander, settling on her usual mental stimulation. She wasn't a particularly adventurous sort when it came to sexual pleasure, though she still had her own kinks. One in particular that excited her was double penetration. The feeling of having two appendages slamming into both her holes was enough to cause her head to spin, and indeed, she felt her pussy clamp down on her fingers at the thought, another wave of juices flowing out of her. Unfortunately, Noire was not wanting to go through the effort of indulging in that pleasure at the moment, content to remain with just her fingers.

Annoyingly, Noire felt her mind beginning to wander again. It fluttered about for a bit, before it settled on a single face; Vert's. As this happened, a burst of pleasure shot through her body, causing her to gasp out. This confirmed her earlier thoughts, she was indeed attracted to Vert. In her current state of mind, Noire wasn't exactly thinking straight, and began to picture the CPU doing all sorts of things to her body. As this happened, her body kicked itself into overdrive, driving her pleasure up at an ever increasing rate. The higher it went, the lewder her thoughts became, before she settled on Vert nude, scissoring with herself. Again, Noire felt her pussy contract. She was now close to climaxing, and was doing all she could to get her there. In her mental image, she imagined Vert leaning forward, her massive breasts squishing against her more modest ones, and locking their lips together, sucking on each other's tongues.

"Ooo, Vert, keep going. Make me cum!" Lost in her fantasy now, Noire sped up the fingering of her pussy, her hips now rising slightly in time to her rhythm. Building, building, Noire finally reached her limit, her body tensing up as her orgasm tore through her, sending a few squirts of cum onto the bed sheets. Lying for a few moments, Noire realised something was amiss; she was still horny. Groaning, she rolled over and crawled to her bedside table. She knew how to deal with this. Reaching into the bottom draw, Noire pulled out the special dildo she had ordered online. It featured two moderately scaled penises, attached to a single handle to allow the individual to thrust both at once, which was exactly what Noire wanted.

Getting back into position, Noire slowly inserted one of the appendages inside her, drawing out a long gasp due to her sensitivity. This was not the first time she had done this, and knew better than to rush things. Taking her spare hand, she began to coat it in her juices, trying to get as wet as possible, before lowering it to her anus and beginning to massage it lightly, making sure to lube it as much as possible. Swapping the object in her pussy, she made sure to cover it in as much of her nectar as possible, which wasn't hard considering the upcoming prospect was exciting her, causing more fluids to flow out of her, down in between her ass cheeks, making her other hands job easier.

Content with how wet the dildo was now, Noire rolled over and stuck her ass into the air. Lining it up, she steadily pushed it into herself, moaning into the bed as immense pleasure flowed through her. Due to her position, her arousal was starting to leak down her body, sliding down to her chest before dripping off. Now ready, Noire started to pump the dildo in and out of her entrances, the pleasure causing her eyes to screw shut. Almost immediately, her mind wandered back to Vert, and imagined her leaning over her, her tits squished against her back, fucking both her holes with a dual strap on, her hands reaching round to play with her own tits and clit.

"Fuck me Vert, fuck me hard!" The thought sent shivers throughout Noire's body, causing her to clamp down on the dildo inside her, which in turn caused her to moan again. Her pussy was constantly dripping now, the juices being rubbed onto her chest by her spare hand, enhancing the sensation. She was thrusting faster and faster now, her second orgasm quickly approaching, much larger this time. In her mind, Vert was still having her way with Noire, fucking her mercilessly while she licked and nibbled on the back of her neck and ears.

The combination of her fantasy and the dual thrusting she was receiving was proving to be too much for Noire, who was now on the brink of orgasming. With small squirts coming out of her pussy, Noire's mind was completely filled with thoughts of Vert. "Vert, please Vert, fuck me! Fuck me harder! Make me CUUUUUUMMMMM!"  
And with one last scream, Noire came. Locked in her position, Noire shot a solid stream of cum onto the bed below her, before collapsing in a heap, panting. Barely remembering to remove the dildo from her rear, Noire's eyes flickered shut as one last thought passed through her mind; "I need to speak to Vert."

When she awoke in the morning, speaking to Vert was the last thing Noire wanted to do. "Arrrrgh! I can't go speak to her about that. What do I even say? 'Last night I woke up feeling frisky and the thought of you having your way with me got me off'? Nooo! That would be beyond embarrassing, I'd rather admit to cosplay before that!" Pacing about her room, Noire was beginning to reach hysterics over the matter. She knew something had to be done about the issue, she couldn't continue her job as CPU if she was getting distracted by one of her fellows. But the thought of admitting to such a thing, even to someone as understanding as Vert, was enough to cause Noire to bury her face into her pillow.

Flinging herself onto her bed, Noire took a moment to think about the situation; did she actually love Vert? There was no denying a physical attraction, not after the events of the previous night, but did it go further than that. Certainly the idea of being in a relationship with the girl excited Noire to an extent, but it was no different to previous instances of this occurring. Ever the romantic, Noire had longed for a more substantial relationship, however her position as CPU made the issue complicated. Few individuals shared her lifespan, and even fewer shared her dedication to both her job and her people. Maybe that was why the idea of spending her life with Vert had such a sudden and massive appeal to it. The issue of lifespans was null and void, and while Vert still had her own nation to care for, she was a reasonable enough person that the idea of joining nations was something she was likely to consider in a relationship. In addition, Noire had always admired Verts fairly calm demeanour and sense of class, and her work ethic could be said to be as strong as her own, when she wasn't occupied with her online games.

After brooding for a moment longer, Noire finally accepted that she had indeed come to love Vert. The revelation caused her to go giddy in the head. Noire had found someone to love, someone who, if her comments were indication, possibly harbored similar feelings. She couldn't help but jump in happiness, releasing little squeals of joy. Determined to confess her feelings, Noire set about making preparations to visit Leanbox; the less important tasks of hers she delegated equally among her workers at the Basilicom, while the more urgent were quickly reviewed and postponed if able, which thankfully, they all were. With a quick note to explain her trip to Leanbox as personal business, work had now been dealt with. Stepping out into her balcony, Noire took a moment to compose herself before transforming and beginning the trip south.

* * *

Arriving at Leanbox's Basilicom a little over an hour later, Noire made her way up to Verts room, her excitement causing her pace to increase slightly as she drew nearer. Now standing in front of the door to Verts room, Noire's nervousness caught up with her, freezing her in place. What if she said no? What if she said yes? What if she said nothing at all, and instead ran Noire through with her spear? Taking a breath, Noire calmed herself. She needed to do this, if simply so she could move on if things went bad. Giving the door a short knock, Noire took a step back and began to compose herself. Said composure then threw itself out the window as Vert answered the door, wearing nothing a towel, and water dripping from her hair.

"Oh, hello Noire. What a wonderful surprise. Do come in, and please excuse my state of dress, I had just finished in the shower when you had knocked." Somehow unaware of the blush that had painted Noire's face, nor the agape expression, Vert turned and made her way over to her seating area. Noire almost blew a blood vessel as her gaze was drawn to Verts swaying hips. The towel she was wearing barely covered Verts modesty, and the slight movements had caused the towel to bunch slightly above her hips, giving Noire a peek as Verts behind. Said peek then turned into an eyeful, as Vert bent over to pick up the teapot that was on her coffee table. With both her slit and anus on full display, Noire almost passed out at the sight. Shaking her head quickly, Noire walked over to the coffee table, taking a seat as Vert prepared some tea for the two of them. "So what brings you to Leanbox today Noire?" Her gaze drawn again to Verts behind, Noire managed to stumble out an answer.

"O-oh, um, I have a personal matter I wish to discuss with you."

"How intriguing. This must be a recent development, as you made no mention of such a matter yesterday?"

"You could say that."

Finished with making their beverages, Vert took a seat opposite Noire, her modesty again barely being hidden by her towel. Looking into Noire's eyes, Vert asked; "So what is this personal matter, and how does it concern myself?"

"It's... A rather delicate issue, and I'm not sure exactly how to approach the situation."

"So you wish to ask for my advice on the matter?"

"The matter itself concerns you, Vert, which is why I'm having trouble dealing with it."

"Rest assured Noire, that I will do whatever I can to assist in this, regardless of what it is. What seems to be the problem?"

"I..." Giving herself one final mental push, Noire took the plunge. "I think I love you Vert!" Immediately, her eyes screwed shut, fearing Verts response.

"Well, that is quite the predicament isn't it?"

"Huh...?"

Opening her eyes, Noire looked up to see the blonde CPU lightly smiling at her. She was dumbstruck; why was Vert not laughing at her, or something similar.

"I am surprised at your problem, though it is an unwelcome one. If my comment yesterday wasn't clear, I do harbour some level of attraction to you, Noire."

"Huh...?"

Noire could only continue to stare blankly at Vert, struggling to comprehend the situation.

"In fact, I have been smitten with you for a number of months now, it has only been because of other issues that I have been prevented from vocalising them."

"Huh...?"

"Are you alright Noire? You look unwell."

Shaking her head quickly, Noire's mind finally caught up to the situation. "What? No, no, I'm fine, just... That was not the answer I was expecting." Starting to comprehend the meaning behind Verts words, Noire felt a warm feeling begin to emanate from inside her chest. "Wait, what kind of issues are you talking about?"

"Well..." Leaning back, Verts movements almost caused Noire's eyes to jump out of her skull. "I suppose the first issue was whether you felt anything in return. The second was my understanding of the relationship between you and Neptune, though your confession has given me the answers to both those questions."

"Wait, Neptune and I? Vert, that's only in the games, there's nothing like that between us out here. In fact, from what I understand, her and Blanc are the ones together."

"Looks like that is a mis-observation on my part. I guess that makes more sense, the pair are together quite often." Vert leaned leaned forward again, her chest dangerously close to slipping out of her bath towel. "I guess that brings us back to the issue of our feelings for one another, and the fact that you have been constantly staring at my body upon entering my room."

Noire froze. "H-how did yo...? W-well, of course I've been staring at it, who answers the door in a bath towel for crying out loud!?" Despite her words, a noticeable blush had formed on Noire's face.

"Are you forgetting what i do in my spare time, Noire? I would be hardly fit to lead a guild if I were unable to process information that's in front of me, especially when it is as easy as this." A coy smile appeared on Verts face.

"Was it that obvious...?"

"I believe Neptune would say that a blind person could see it in the dark, or something to a similar effect. Do not worry yourself about it too much, I have no issues with people being enraptured by my figure, especially those I have an interest in."

"S-so, what now?" Noire was a little unsure of the situation, were they together now?

"I believe that should be obvious, we have both confessed our feelings to each other, now it is time to consummate our relationship." With that, Vert stood up, and began to make her way over to Noire.

"Wait, what?! Don't you think we're moving to fast?" Noire face was going to end up permanently in a surprised expression if this went on for any longer.

"Are we? After all, we are technically married?"

"What? That doesn't count, that was only for the drama CD."

"Does that make what you said then any less true, now that you're feelings have changed?" Standing in front of Noire now, Vert bent forward, lightly cupping her chin with her fingers. "I am a patient woman, Noire, but even I have my limits. The prospect of what we are about to do has been exciting me ever since you first confessed, and it's time it was dealt with."

While Noire's mind was unsure of he entire situation, her body wasn't. Her arousal had been growing ever since she had laid eyes on Vert, and now it was kicking into overdrive. Despite her defiant personality, Noire found the prospect of someone having control over her quite arousing. Not to the point of complete servitude, but being on the receiving end of a firm lover. Which, by the way Vert was acting, was exactly what she was. With their faces in such close proximity, Noire was completely enraptured by Verts beauty. Deep blue eyes that put the oceans to shame, and a pair of lips just begging to be kissed. The longer the two stared at each other, the more the anticipation excited Noire. She was certain there would be a wet patch underneath her if she stood up.

Just as she was about to groan from being held on the edge, Vert decided to end their little game. Grabbing Noire's face in both her hands, Vert almost smashed her face into her as she initiated their first kiss. Shocked by the suddenness of the kiss, Noire's eyes quickly fluttered shut as she surrendered herself to her feelings. A low moan rising in her throat, Noire could make out a similar sound coming from Vert, who was evidently as enthralled in the kiss as she was.

After a moment, Vert broke off their kiss, a small string of saliva connecting them. Panting slightly, there was a light blush dusting her face. The same could not be said for Noire, who was drawing deep breathes and doing her best impression of a tomato. "Well then Noire? What do you say?" Despite her patience supposedly being at an end, Vert was still waiting for Noire's confirmation before they continued any further.

"I-..." Clearing her throat, Noire finally settled on her feelings; she loved Vert, and Vert loved her. Their vows had been said, and they had been through the whole cuddly stage already. It was time to indulge in one another. "I'm ready."

"Oh how absolutely splendid!" Vert did a little jump for joy, her movements almost causing her new lover to pass out. Instead, Noire simply felt herself release another wave of juices into her panties, and a warmth spreading through her chest. Seeing Vert react this way was worth all the troubles she had faced up to this point. Smiling ever so brightly, Vert turned and began to make her way towards her bed. "Now then, I believe it's time we had some fun!" At which, she dropped her towel, causing Noire to feel a slight trickle come out of her nose, among other places. "Come now Noire, it's not fair that you are the one to remain clothed."

Breaking out of her stupor, Noire began walking over, slowly shedding articles of clothing until she was left as nude as the blonde CPU. Meeting Vert with open arms, and, more importantly, open legs, the pair fell back onto the bed as they embraced, immediately engaging in a passionate kiss. Moaning slightly into each others mouths, their tongues wiggled and wrapped themselves around the other, causing a sloppy mess around their lips, mirrored by their pussy's below. And so the two stayed that way over the next few minutes, their hands, lips and legs exploring every inch of their new lover. Noire's hands grabbed as much of Verts breasts as they could hold, giving the soft mounds a solid squeezing. Gasping, Vert cupped Noire's behind in return, firmly kneading the flesh and causing the Raven haired girl to moan her name.

"Verrrrrrt!"

"Seems like someone's enjoying themselves." Giggling, Vert resumed their lip-locking, before lowering one of her hands in between Noire's legs, feeling the girls wetness. Smiling internally at the way she jumped, Vert slowly began to slid a finger over Noire's slit, earning a high pitched squeak from the girl. Dragging back and forth, ever so slowly, taking care to brush against her clit every so often, Vert spread the juices of the girl on top of her. Eventually, she began to draw back higher, wetting the area between Noire's lower cheeks, and gently applying pressure to her other hole. Judging from the deep moan Noire let off as she did this, Vert gained a good idea of how Noire liked to be handled.

Meanwhile, Noire was loosing herself to pleasure, the feeling of her breasts squishing against Verts causing more wetness to escape from her vagina. As the CPU continued to play with her, Noire had started to grind herself against the taller girls leg, leaving a trail of juices behind her. Unwittingly, her movements were causing her own leg to slid against Verts snatch, which in turn was making it very hard for her to keep at her task.

Finally satisfied with the amount of lube covering it, Vert began to push a pair of fingers into Noire's anus, causing her to cling against her in pleasure. This caused her knee to lock against Verts clit, who was struggling not to lose control as Noire's slight shaking sent wave after wave of pleasure flowing through her. Despite her earlier assumption, Vert still held slight surprise at how easily her fingers slipped into the other hole. Evidently Noire enjoyed this feeling a lot, and Vert was going to make good use of this knowledge. Beginning to slid her fingers in and out, Vert mirrored her actions with her other hand on Noire's pussy.  
Noire felt her insides clench as Vert started her assault, load groans being drawn from her. "Vert... Oh my god that feels so good. More... More! Fuck me!" Only too happy to oblige, Vert increased her tempo, feeling more of Noire's juices flow onto her leg below. Despite her fingers there, Noire continued to hump herself against Verts leg wanting to draw as much pleasure as she could. Her words now incomprehensible, she latched her face onto Verts neck, groaning and sucking on it in abandon. The whole experience was quite arousing for Vert, who could feel her own nectar beginning to pool. While she was enjoying pleasing Noire, she did wish she would hurry up and cum, so that she could get some much need pleasure of her own. With the way Noire's movements were becoming more erratic and the rising pitch of her voice, Vert figured that it wouldn't be much longer for her request to be granted.

Noire could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching, the pressure steadily rising inside of her. Dragging her hips over Verts leg, she was left gasping out. "Vert, please... Make me cum, make me feel good!" Verts response was to insert another finger in each hole, and began slamming her fingers rapidly inside. "Ahh... Ahhh... Vert... Fuuuuuck!" Silencing her with a kiss, Vert came at Noire with everything she had. "Mhmm... Mhmm... Mhhm! MHHHHMMMM!" Screaming into Verts mouth, Noire came, her body tensing as she released a thick stream of cum onto the girl below.  
"Oh, looks like someone's a squirter, how lovely!" The delight in Verts voice could easily be heard as Noire collapsed on top of her, her breaths coming out in ragged gasps.

"Fuck... Fuck... That felt good."

"I hope you're not too tired Noire, now it's your time to do some work."

"...huh?"

Vert sat up, causing the still gazed girl to slid onto the floor, leaving her at the perfect height to view Verts snatch. "If you could be quick about it, it would be most appreciated." Getting the idea, Noire drew her head in between Verts legs, taking a moment to appreciate the site before her. Her lips were parted slightly in arousal, with the clit noticeably sticking upwards, completely engorged. Her breath teasing the others nethers, Noire failed to notice Verts growing impatience, who was now fidgeting quite fiercely. Reaching the end of her tether, Vert grabbed Noire's head with both her hands, and shoved her face directly into her quivering snatch.  
Gasping in surprise, Noire felt Verts hips begin to grind against her face, legs enveloping her head. "I'm terribly sorry", the muffled voice came from above, "but I'm in dire need of you to stick your tongue inside me and drive me crazy." Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, Noire got to work, taking long licks of Verts pussy as she savoured the flavour of her lover.

"..." She could get used to this. In fact, Noire was finding the whole ordeal incredibly arousing, her pussy beginning to heat up again. Giving a quick run between her legs, she decided to focus on the task at hand, Vert had waited long enough. With the feeling of Vert more or less fucking herself against her head, Noire stuck her tongue in as far as it would go, enjoying the feeling of the other CPUs groans vibrated around her head. Up, down, in and out, her tongue sort out as much of Verts nectar as it could find, which was in good supply. Every so often Vert would squirt a little down Noire's throat, sending a warm feeling throughout her and fueling her own arousal. Deciding to engage in her little game, Noire resisted bringing her hands to her own attention, instead opting to take Verts glorious behind in her grasp and shoving her face even deeper into her pussy, causing the other girl to release a massive moan, along with another wave of nectar.  
"Oh yes Noire! More, eat me more!" Arching her back slightly, Vert removed a hand from below, she brought it up to her breasts and began to violently grope them, pinching and pulling her nipples between her fingers. Below, her hips continued to grind against Noire's face, her large thighs enveloping the girls head completely, while her hand continued to push her ever deeper. The pleasure was much greater than Vert had ever imagined, and she had spent many a long night masturbating to the thought of doing this with Noire. "Your tongue... Is so good... Fuck me more with it!" Her normally calm composure was rapidly disappearing, not that Vert cared, she was enjoying herself way to much.

Vert could feel her climax rapidly approaching, Noire's tongue constantly assaulting her insides and clit. Meanwhile, Noire was struggling not to jam her hand into her pussy and thrust her fingers as hard as she could. She was beginning to feel light headed, the combined sensations numbing her senses. She could hear Vert beginning to call out above her, rapidly falling into pleasure as her climax neared. "Oh.. Oh... OHHHhh! More Noire! MORE!" Taking the entire thing in her mouth, Noire began to suck hard on Verts pussy, her tongue rapidly flicking over her clit. "Nghuh... NOIRE!" Cumming hard, Vert shot a heavy stream of cum directly into the other girls open mouth, who gladly gulped down as much of the sweet nectar as she could.  
As Vert fell back, Noire's arousal finally got the better of her, her hands cupping her pussy as she firmly kneaded it, releasing small pants as she did so. After a few moments, Vert looked over to see Noire desperately trying to please herself, to no avail. Fingers would not do anything to please her at this point, she needed something with a bit more substance. Crawling over to her bedside drawers, Vert drew out a device she had specifically purchased for such a situation; a two headed strap on with another appendage situated on the inside to pleasure the user. As she began to put on the device, she called out to Noire, wincing slightly as she inserted the inner dildo into her still tender pussy. "Noire, why don't you come over here, I have something I think you'll quite enjoy."

Forcing herself to stop her fiddling, Noire crawled into the bed and, upon noticing the object protruding from Verts crotch, felt her arousal go into overdrive, and she began to pant as lust flowed through her. Noticing her hungry gaze, Vert couldn't help but laugh. "I see someone's eager to begin. You want to know what I'm going to do with this Noire?"

"Yessss!" Noire hissed out, her anticipation causing her to fidget in place.  
"I'm going to take these dicks, and use them to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow." Her words caused Noire to groan out in pleasure, her body releasing more juices onto the sheets below her. "Now, turn around and bend over."

"Yes Vert!"

Getting into position, Noire shivered in anticipation at what was about to occur. "I hope you don't expect me to take it slow this time."

"Take me Vert, have your way with me! Make me yours!"

Her words more or less confirmed what Vert had come to expect; Noire enjoyed being dominated a little. "Here. I... Come!" The initial thrust sent a shock of pleasure through the pair of them, causing them both to groan out. Not wanting to waste any time, Vert quickly began pounding both of Noire's holes, the bumped and ridged surfaces causing the girl to cry out in pleasure. Meanwhile, the one inside Vert was vibrating slightly, sending tingles running throughout her body. Getting a firm grasp on Noire's hips, Vert leant over to whisper in the girls ear. "You like being pounded by two dicks don't you? Dirty girl." Vert could tell Noire wasn't going to last long, her arousal and fiddling had already set her on her way, and the assault on her rear was rapidly bringing her to climax.  
Noire meanwhile was in sheer ecstasy, the feeling of being taken from behind, the weight of Verts body on top of her, her massive breasts squishing against her back, it was exactly as she had pictures in her fantasy, though it felt a thousand times better than she could ever have imagined. "Vert, please, my breasts... They need it."

"Of course."

The dominating girl reached round and grasped the two mounds firmly, pinching the nipples between her fingers. "How's that?"

"Yessss, more! Fuck me more Vert!"

"If you insist"

Redoubling her attack, Vert slammed her hips into Noire as hard as she could, driving the dildos far into the girls holes. The impact excited both the girls, the sound of smacking flesh increasing the pairs arousal. Vert could feel her climax approaching again, and could only imagine Noire would not be long either. Pistoning in and out at a blinding speed, the dildos continued to ravage Noire. All the CPU could do at this point was scream out in pleasure, her insides starting to tighten as her climax approached. "Vert... Fuck... I love you Vert! Fuck, I love you so much!"  
Caught slightly off guard by her sudden outburst, Vert could only smile as she returned in kind. "I love you too Noire, now let's finish this!" Digging deep inside herself, Vert went wild, doing all she could to pleasure the girl she now loved.

"Verrrrrrrt!"

With a shout, Noire came hard against Verts hips, her juices splashing against the other girls hips as she was wracked with pleasure. Not far behind her, Vert continued to pound the holes of the other girl, causing her to to continue to scream out.

"I'm cumming too Noire, I'm almost there! Fuuuuck!"

Slamming herself inside one last time, Verts orgasm splashed against Noire, who also climaxed again from the continued assault. Both now completely spent, the two girls collapsed into a messy embrace. Covered in sweat and cum, the two lovers cuddled together.

"That... Was... Amazing..." Noire said breathlessly. "Thank you, so much Vert. For everything." With that, Noire leant around and kissed her "wife" on her cheek.  
Blushing slightly in spite of herself, Vert returned in kind, wrapping her arms around the other girl. "I should be thanking you, Noire. Never would I have imagined myself ending up with such a lovely wife, who also happens to be really good in bed." Laughing as she noticed the others blush, Vert rolled Noire around to face her, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you Noire."

Smiling, Noire felt the warm feeling return to her chest. "I love you too, Vert."

And with that, the two lovers embraced each other tightly, before rapidly falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

In another part of Gamindustri, Neptune lent back in her chair, turning to look at the figure sitting next to her. "So, you think they banged yet?"

Not bothering to look up from her book, Blanc gave her cold reply. "I refuse to speculate on what those two are currently doing, it is not my place."

"Oh come on! And after I went through all that trouble just to set up the whole damn thing. It wasn't easy you know. Apparently a CPU doesn't carry as much weight as what you'd think it would. The least you could do is play along." While noticeably irritated, Neptune remained smiling.

"I bet they have, Noire's just the type to act like that."

"If you say so." Blanc's disinterest was beginning to get on Neptune's nerves.

"Hey, keep that up and you'll be on your own tonight, I'll take care of myself for once."

Despite her lack of a response, the way Blanc brought her book close to her face gave Neptune all the answers she could need.

"Come on Blanny," she said smirking "let's go have some fun of our own."

Making note of where she was up to, Blanc put her book down and began to follow Neptune out of the room.

"I told you, don't call me that."

* * *

 **Hey everyone, sorry about the late upload! _ I ran into some problems trying to put the fic online, though I've managed to sort out a way around them.**

 **So, NoirexVert is this week, hopefully you've all enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing this one. For those unaware, this is based off of the Noire and Vert Drama CD that came with... One of the Nep games? I've forgotten which, and am too lazy to look it up. This is likely to be a stand alone story, I don't think I'll revisit this particular set of characters, though who knows.**

 **Anyways, thank you to all the new reviews, got some good ideas there, I'll be sure to use them. To the guests; CompaxIF will be happening after I've finished the current *arc* that I'm writing, though it'll probably be another month or so before that happens. The foursome idea is one I've thought about, and it'll be marked for interest.**

 **Mario the Tepig; I'm glad you're enjoying these, makes them worth writing. VertxNepgear will be happening, and I'll make sure that Futagear makes an appearance.**

 **LeafKiTaFuKa; no need to apologies for asking, any suggestions are welcome, they all help out. I'll be sure to note down all those pairing, and you're in luck, I just finished working on a NepxNowa futafic, so you can expect to see that in about... 2 weeks? Hopefully.**

 **Thank you again to everyone that's been reading these, hopefully I'll continue to write stuff you all enjoy. See you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4 (NepxCompa)

**NepxCompa**

 **(Contains Watersports)**

* * *

"Fwhaa!"

Letting out a massive sigh, Neptune fell back into the sofa that was in Compa's room.

"Ugh, it feels like forever since I was last here, Compy," Nep pouted "it's so good to finally see you."

Walking over to her kitchen bench to prepare some tea for the two of them, Compa looked back over to her CPU friend. "It's nice to see you too Nep-Nep, though it's not been that busy has it?"

"Hey, it's not my fault monster hordes suddenly decided to start popping up faster than bamboo shoots. I'd've left them for the Guild to handle, but Iffy's apparently the only one strong enough to deal them, so Histy made me step up." Sighing again, Neptune looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. She had done more work in the past two weeks than she usually did most months, and it was starting to take its toll. "Too bad you've been having to deal with all these extra patients this mess's caused, otherwise you could join the two of us as we kicked some monster butt. It'd be just like old times." Nep chuckled.

Still working on the tea, Compa called out to Neptune again. "At least you've been able to spend more time with Iffy, she's really enjoying working with you again." Smiling inwardly, Neptune wondered as to why that would be. Surely it couldn't be all the sex the two were having in their spare time, was it? Noooo. "This is the happiest I've seen her in a while actually, she was getting rather down having nothing to do for so long." That sounded true. It was almost a year after the whole Kurome incident, and things had been very quiet around Gamindustri.

With Uzume resuming her role as CPU of Planeptune, Neptune had found herself with a lot more time on her hands than what she usually did. While she preferred not having to deal with another cataclysmic event again, Neptune was beginning to grow tired of having nothing to do. Ignoring her work wasn't as fun when she didn't actually have any work to ignore. Even Ultradimension had been quiet, having dealt with their own CPU Shift Period a lot easier than Nep and Co. had. Truthfully, Neptune was glad these monsters had shown up, otherwise she might've gone mad with boredom, though it would've been nice if it wasn't at the expense of her people.

That was all a different matter though. For now, Neptune was focused on catching up with her favourite nurse. Compa began to bring their refreshments over to the table, causing Neptune to smile as she noticed some of her friend's homemade pudding amongst the food. "Compa, you know exactly how to make me happy, you know that?" She could already feel her mouth beginning water.

Setting herself opposite Neptune, Compa began pouring tea for the two of them. Taking her cup, Neptune quickly downed her beverage, noting the slightly peculiar taste. "Hmm, that's different. Trying a new flavour?" She said, pouring herself another cup.

"I picked up some new ingredients on my last shopping trip, I've been waiting for an opportunity to try them out."

Taking her second cup a little slower, Neptune focused on the taste more this time. It wasn't unpleasant, being slightly bitter with a minty aftertaste. "Hmm, not bad." She muttered. "I'll have to grab what those were off you later, it's rather nice."

"I'm glad you like it Nep-Nep."

And so, the two settled into the usual small talk that friends had, checking up on each other's health, wondering what else they had been up to in their spare time, the latest single 5pb. had put out, and so on. There wasn't a terribly great deal to talk about though, as the monster hoards had kept both very busy with their respective jobs. Compa had been working overtime every day this week, her skills as a combat medic being put to great use with all the different injuries people were coming in with. She had even had to treat IF at one stage, the adventuress having a particularly nasty run-in an Ancient Dragon during one of her solo outings.

After half an hour or so, Neptune began to feel a strange warmth spreading throughout her body. "Geez, did someone turn the heater on or something? Why's it so hot all of a sudden." Fanning herself, she looked over at Compa, who didn't seem to be sharing her experience.

"Hmm? Nothing's changed Nep-Nep. Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed. You haven't picked up a fever, have you?" With a worried tone in her voice, Compa made her way round to Neptune and laid her hand across the CPU's forehead. As she made contact, Neptune felt herself flare up, and an all too familiar wetness spread between her lower lips.

"Compa? What was in the tea?" Panting now, Neptune was starting to sweat as the heat rose within her. At the same time, she could feel her juices beginning to drip into her underwear.

Grabbing both sides of Neptune's head now, Compa was looking directly into her eyes, checking her pupils. "Hmm?"

"Compa...!?"

Nep knew her friend well enough to know she would never do anything to hurt her, but she was still slightly worried at her friends almost lack of response.

"I suppose there's no point not telling you. I mixed some potent Hellwolf extract into the tea, it acts as a rather effective aphrodisiac!"

"Afro DJ hack!?"

"Oh Nep-Nep, you're so funny." Compa giggled. "Aphrodisiac. It helps people feel really good."

This was bad, or at least, that was what Neptune wanted to tell herself. Her body was making it really difficult to do so. Her panties were soaked at this point, and she felt that if she got any hotter she'd catch fire like Noire did at her last birthday. "Why did you do this?"

"Because I wanted to have some fun with you."

"..."

"So instead of just asking me if I wanted to sleep with you, you drug me to make me so horny I can't refuse?"

"Yep."

"...why do I find that so hot?"

"Because you're under the effects of the aphrodisiac Nep-Nep."

"Oh... That's true. But still, damn girl, I wouldn't have expected that of you." In spite of the situation, Neptune still managed to find a way to break the mood, so to speak. "Wait, never mind that, what made you decide this in the first place Compa?"

"Oh, while I was treating Iffy and she said some strange things under the anaesthetic, something about fitting a whole hand inside her."

If Neptune hadn't already been blushing heavily, she would have. That had been a particularly interesting session, the pair having tried some new techniques to mix things up a bit.

"I wanted to have fun with Nep-Nep too, so I decided to prepare for when we next met up." Neptune felt a little bad inside. She loved Compa just as much as any of her other friends, more so considering their history together. She hadn't meant to leave the girl out, she'd just been distracted by Iffy... And Uzume... And Big Nep... And Noire, can't forget Noire. She'd freak if she ever thought that happened.

"Aww, I'm sorry Compa. I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

It was an oddly touching moment given the intimate situation they were in.

"I'm so happy Nep-Nep!" Compa's smile almost melted Neptune's insides... If they weren't already dripping out her pussy. "So that means you want to do it then?" Her innocent demeanour was making Neptune want her even more, and she knew that wasn't the drug talking this time.

"To quote the line so many Tsundere's seem to say in this situation, 'Take some responsibility, dammit!'"

And take responsibility she did. More of less collapsing on top of the sitting Neptune, Compa locked their lips, initiating a messy battle between their tongues. Below, her knee landed between Neptune's parted legs, gently pressing up against her special treasure. In her heightened state of arousal, Neptune released a satisfied groan at the stimulation, as well as another splash of juices. Drawing her hands up, she grabbed a generous amount of Compa's mounds through her sweater, satisfied at the response she got, though it sent something through her mind; something was off still.

Reluctantly, she pushed Compa back slightly, and looked into her eyes. "Compa, you drank from the same tea, right? How come you don't look like someone stuck a vibrator up your ass?"

Smiling, Compa guided Neps hand underneath her skirt. Feeling the slipperiness there, Neptune could tell the girl was giving her a run for her money. "I'm the same as you Nep-Nep, I'm just a little better at keeping a straight face, is all."

Neptune could only stare dumbfounded at her friend. She had the sudden urge to pin Compa to the ground and tease her until she made her scream in ecstasy, test out just how composed she could keep herself. Unfortunately, or not, depending on how you looked at it, Compa moved first, returning to their make out battle, this time with a vengeance. More or less immobilised by Compa's assault, Neptune could only sit there and moan as her friend's tongue invaded her mouth, exploring every inch of the wet cavern. Her knee still firmly placed between Neptune's legs, Compa began to slowly grind it against her lips, quickly getting drenched by the flow of juices pouring out of it. Meanwhile, she snaked a hand down the front of Neptune's jersey, running it over the small mounds that she had underneath.

Neptune was in heaven. Leaning back, she idly sucked on Compa's sweet tongue as the girl had her way with her body. She could feel the beginnings of an orgasm start to make themselves known, her sensitivity increased due to the tea. She began to moan harder as Compa increased the pressure of her knee, her clit being caught again and again as Compa moved up and down, over and over. The smell of their exertion was beginning to permeate the room, the combination of arousal and sweat making the pair feel light headed. Deciding to finally do some work of her own, Neptune returned her hands to Compa's chest, giving them a firm squeeze through the thick material of her sweater, rewarding her with the nurse moaning adorably into her mouth.

"Nep-Nep... Do you feel good?" Compa finished her question by pinching Neptune's nipples between her fingers, a resounding "Yeeessssssss!" Escaping from the CPU's lips. "That's so good to hear Nep-Nep." Smiling, Compa could feel Neptune beginning to thrust her hips against her leg; desperately seeking more pleasure as her climax fast approached.

"Fuck... Compa, you're sooo good." Neptune moaned. "I shoulda did this ages ago." Giving another smile, Compa swapped her knee below with one of her hands, immediately beginning to rub her fingers against Neptune's sacred treasure through her drenched panties. "Fuuuuuuck!" Throwing her head back in ecstasy, Neptune exposed her neck, giving Compa the opportunity to latch on and messily lick up and down. It was too much. Tensing up, Neptune came hard against Compa's hand, the girl continuing to finger her as the stream of liquid flowed against her hand, quickly drawing a second orgasm. "OH NEP!"

With her tongue sticking out of her mouth, Nep panted heavily as she basked in her afterglow. "That felt soo good. Don't think I'm finished though, I gotta have my fun with you first!" Just as she was about to make her move, Neptune felt a rather distinct pressure in her abdomen. Really? Now of all times? "Dammit, why the Nep do I gotta pee right this second?" Cupping herself below, she began to stand up, before Compa pushed her back into the chair, sitting herself on top.

"Wait Nep-Nep." Looking into Compa's eyes, Neptune could almost see a... Hopeful look? "The ingredients I put in also work as a diuretic."

"A die-whatsit now?"

"A diuretic, silly. It makes you need to pee."

"So you wanted me to not only be extremely horny, but also piss myself?"

"I've heard from people that the feeling of holding it can feel really, really good when having sex." A slight blush was beginning to form on Compa's face.

"Oh... Yeah, I think I've heard that." If the pillow talk the Uzume was to be believed, the sensation was capable of immensely increasing the pleasure one felt, and the older CPU swore by it, having experienced it plenty of times during her lonely years in Zerodimension.

"I wanted to maybe try it out, but I didn't know how to ask you Nep-Nep." There Compa went again, being the almost criminally cute girl she was.

"For you baby, I'd try anything once." What was there to lose? It wasn't as if she wasn't already soaked, and if it made her feel even better, awesome! If she didn't, maybe it would at least make Compa feel good, and that was all she really wanted at the moment.

Again, Compa's smile almost melted the CPU. "Thats wonderful Nep-Nep!" At the moment, Compa was the most adorable sight in the world, sitting there with half her body soaked with Neptune's cum. How could one girl be so innocent, so lewd...

Compa suddenly released a small groan, her hands whipping to her crotch as Neptune felt a warm wetness spread onto her lap.

So wet!

That was is, Neptune needed to fuck this adorable Angel of a nurse, to make her scream at the top of her lungs as she sprayed from her lower lips. The very idea was making her juices flow again. Picking her up, Neptune turned sideways and fell on top of Compa, entangling their legs together, their pussys pressed against each other's legs.

"Oof. Nep-Nep?"

"I hope you weren't too attached to the couch, cause things are about to get very messy."

"Oh, I was wanting to get a new one anyway."

It was too much. Silencing her with a kiss, Neptune began to gyrate her hips against Compa's leg, smiling as she felt her friend do the same. Her arms wrapping themselves behind her back, Neptune took note of Compa's increasingly frantic fidgeting underneath her. "Looks like someone needs to go potty?" She whispered before licking Compa's ear. Moaning, the girl release another spurt against her leg.

"Nep-Nep... Please!" It was hard to tell what was causing the wetness at this point, not that Neptune cared. She was so infatuated now that she was beginning to doubt if she could have sex with anyone else ever again... Oh who was she kidding, that would never happen. Still, the CPU was finding it incredibly hot the way her friend was squirming around underneath her. "Tease me more Nep-Nep!" Scratch that, that was hot. Compa's movements were already rubbing Neptune in all the right ways, and now she was asking for more!?

"You just activated my trap card Compa, I hope you're ready."

Deciding not to disappoint her friend, Neptune got to work, sticking her hands underneath Compa's sweater, one rising to cup her breasts, and circling the nipples with her fingers, the other lightly tickling her across her belly. Compa's laughter was music to her ears, though Nep suddenly had to suppress a moan as a particularly violent jerk sent Compa's thigh directly over her clit. "So that's how you want to play, huh?" Leaning up, Neptune resumed licking around the nurse's ear, adding in slight nibbles to her lobe. At the same time, she increased the pressure she was applying to Compa's honey pot below, enjoying the squeaks the girl was releasing, as well as all the juices too.

Hugging her closer, Compa began whispering in Neptune's ear. "Nep-Nep... I need to pee, so, so bad. But it feels so good!" The last word was accompanied by a shudder, as Neptune hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Ohh, you liked that huh?"

Compa's body was almost breaking at this point, so many different sensations playing against each other. Her drug enhanced arousal, her desperation and Neptune's teasing were wreaking havoc on her state of mind, though Compa was determined to last as long as she could. It was a losing battle however, as Neptune had ramped up her tickling considerably, while she had replaced her thigh below with her other hand, and was now circling her clit with a single, painfully slow finger.

"Compaaaaaa," Neptune's sultry voice floated through her consciousness. "You know you want to, just let it go."

"Nep-Nep... Huff...huff... No... Not yet!" While her voice said one thing, Compa's body had other ideas. A constant mixture of liquid was flowing from her lips now, teasing her more as they flowed over her other hole below. The pressure inside of her was becoming unbearable now, the feeling of her full bladder sending sparks of pleasure throughout her body.

Meanwhile, Neptune had decided to go in for the kill, her own arousal begging to be sated again. Her bladder was also reaching critical, urine beginning to trickle into her pussy juice. Dropping the subtlety of her teasing, Neptune went all out. Drawing three fingers to bare, the CPU began to finger Compa through her soaked underwear, causing the tortured girl to release small cries of pleasure as ecstasy wracked her body. Neptune wrapped her other arm around Compa and, using her own body as best she could, tried to immobilise the girl completely. Intertwining their legs together, Neptune attempted to line up their pussys as best she could, an idea forming in her mind. When she felt she was close enough, Neptune began to slowly release her control on her bladder. Sighing, she felt the warm stream starting to flow steadily out of her and spread across the two of them. While it felt good to relieve herself after so long, Neptune didn't note anything particularly pleasurable about the experience. Compa on the other hand;

"NEP-NEP! OH GOD NEP-NEP!"

Compa's groan was so resounding Neptune though the girl had cum right there and then. Pushing aside her panties now, Neptune drove her fingers in as far as they could go, attempting to find Compa's sunken treasure. The poor girl could only scream Neptune's name out now, her thrashing kept in place by the CPUs grip. Neptune was grinning like a fool, and feeling incredibly pleased with herself. "Cum for me, Compa, cum for Nep-Nep." Compa was trying, so, so hard to resist, to keep experiencing the exquisite pleasure she was feeling, but her body finally gave out. Giving one final scream, Compa exploded against Neptune's hand, losing all control over her body. Spasming over and over as she came, Compa's bladder forcefully ejected its contents directly against Neptune's own pussy. Caught off guard, a loud moan tore itself from Neptune's throat as the stream ran against her clit. This, this was what Neptune had been expecting, and now she did not regret trying in the slightest.

Holding the shuddering girl as tightly as she could, Neptune was content to lie there for the moment, basking in the magnificence of the situation. That is, until the aching of her lower lips reminded her of how horny she still was. Sighing, Neptune debated on how to deal with the situation. Looking over at Compa, she was surprised to see her looking back at her expectantly, any sign that she had just had the orgasm of her life completely gone. "You right to go again Compa? Thought you'd be worn out after that?"

"Nep-Nep, I wouldn't have made it as a Nurse if I collapsed after something like that, shifts can go for a long time."

Neptune needed to stop underestimating her friend. If IF could get up and walk away after having a whole hand shoved up inside her, Compa was capable of handling something like this. "If you're good to go then...?"

"It's your turn Nep-Nep!"

As Compa slid out from underneath her, Neptune sat up wondering what the nurse had in store for her now. She didn't have to wait long, as her friend quickly set herself down infront of her and dived in between her legs, going after her leaking honey pot. Practically ripping off her underwear, Compa began driving her tongue in and out of Neptune's pussy, hungrily lapping up the sweet nectar that was dripping forth. Getting flashbacks to when IF had done this to her during their first encounter, Neptune placed a hand on Compa's head, releasing gentle moans has the wet appendage explored inside her. Every so often, Compa would give a hard suck on Neptune's clit, causing her to double over in pleasure.

Much like IF, Compa was finding Neptune's juices to be intoxicatingly sweet, the taste becoming more delicious the more she slurped the juices up. Increasing her pace slightly, Compa brought a hand up and began to slide first one finger, then two inside Neptune's cavern, using them to massage the areas her tongue wasn't. Her other hand made its way up top, lightly pinching the clit between her fingers, and gently tickling around the outer lips. "AHHHHhhhhh... Compa... That feels amazing!" Neptune could only screw her face up in pleasure, both hands now firmly placed on Compa's head, keeping her locked against her snatch.

Her climax quickly approaching, Neptune began to thrust against Compa's face. The CPU had become addicted to the feeling of having a wet tongue wriggle against her insides, and Compa's was no exception. "God Compa you're so good." Her juices were beginning to spill around her friend's face, slowly dripping down her neck. "Compa, I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna...!" Compa went into overdrive, faster and faster she licked, practically drinking the precious liquid that was spilling forth. "I'm cumming, oh god I'm cumming... COMPA!" One last hard suck set her off, Neptune forcefully shooting a stream of hot cum down Compa's throat.

Neptune reckoned she had one more round left in her, and Compa looked like she was raring to go again, a hand already making its way under her skirt to stroke herself. It was time for both of them to feel good. "Once more unto the breach then."

"Nep-Nep?"

"Oh, nothing. I think it's time we had some real fun. Strip."

Heeding her own advice, Neptune had her soaked dress and what remained of her underwear off in seconds. She wanted the full hands-on experience now. As Compa barely finished removing her own garments, Neptune lept forward, locking lips and squeezing their bodies as close together as they could. Her hands shot to Compa's now bare breasts, firmly kneading the fleshy mounds between her eager fingers. Once more the sweet sounds of Compa's moans filled Neps ears, or rather, her mouth as she continued to swap saliva with the girl. She was evidently still feeling the effects of the aphrodisiac, as Neptune could feel the constant trickle of Compa's nectar against her body. In the back of her mind, Neptune registered the pressure beginning to build in her bladder again. Looks like they'd be getting that little bit wetter.

Releasing Compa's tongue, Neptune leaned round to whisper in her ear. "I need to pee again Compa... I hope you're ready." She felt the girls pussy twitch below her.

"I need to pee too, Nep-Nep... I'm already full."

"Good, I want you to hold it as long as possible."

Neptune was really tempted to tease Compa again, she was really enjoying having her friend scream out her name. But the CPU ultimately decided to do them both a favour and get to what she had planned. Lifting up one of Compa's legs, Neptune angled herself slightly, before ramming forward.

"Oh god."

"Nep-Nep!"

The wet, warm feeling of their pussys colliding against each other was exquisite. As Neptune started to steadily thrust her hips, the pair gasped into the others mouth every time their clits brushed against each other. Wet smacking sounds began to fill the room, its tempo changing as Neptune constantly varied her speed. Their upper lips continued to mimic the lower ones, saliva dripping down their necks as they sloppily kissed each other. Neptune could feel Compa starting to wriggle again underneath her, the pleasure assaulting her making it very difficult to keep her bladder under control. Unable to hold herself with her hands, Compa instead opted to hug Neptune as close to her as possible, squishing her breasts against the less endowed girl, their nipples brushing together with their movements, as she began moving her own hips in time with Neptune's, trying to prolong her contact as much as possible, desperately trying not to lose it.

Sensing an opportunity, Neptune disengaged her lips from Compa's before reattaching them to her neck, sending her tongue all over. Meanwhile, her spare hand made its way to Compa's side, and began to tickle the girl once again. Almost immediately Neptune felt spurts of liquid splash against her. "Nep-Nep...! Please...!" Compa could barely manage to speak through her laughter. "I'm close Nep-Nep! I feel it. It's coming!"

Neptune's final orgasm was also close. She began grinding hard against Compa's crotch, the pleasure becoming unbearable. "Compa... I'm gonna lose it. Get readyyyyYYYYY!"

She let loose her bladder, the stream of urine blasting directly against Compa's clit. The tortured girl couldn't handle it.

"Nep-... NepTUUUUUUUUUUUUNNE!"

She came hard, her own bladder releasing its contents right back onto Neptune's, setting off a chain reaction.

"COMPAAAAAA!"

Neptune continued to grind against her friend as she came, quickly triggering a second orgasm for the two, their sensitive treasures spurting more and more liquid against each other.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pair collapsed backwards as their bodies finally settled down. "Huff... Huff... Compa... That was... Incredible..." Neptune's breathing was ragged, while Compa simply say there, too exhausted to even speak. "Wait... Did you say... My name?"

"Nep...Nep?"

"No, my full name."

Sitting up, Neptune looked quizzically at her friend.

"Neptu-...Nepch-... Nope, still Nep-Nep."

Crawling next to her lying form, Neptune began to snuggle against Compa's naked body. "I guess I was hearing things then." Smiling, she placed a kiss upon her cheek. "Thank you, Compa... That was really fun."

"I really enjoyed it Nep-Nep." Turning to look at Neptune, Compa's bright smile sent a warm feeling throughout her chest. This was what Neptune enjoyed the most. The rest of it was great too, but this... The joy of pleasing her friends was what made Neptune do what she did.

"You know, we'll have to get Iffy in on this one time, have some fun with the three of us."

"That sounds like a great idea Nep-Nep."

"In the meantime," Neptune said sitting up. "as much as I enjoy being covered in your juice, I think we need to get cleaned up... And look into getting you that new couch."

"I think I'll need a new carpet too."

Looking down at her friend, Neptune couldn't help but start laughing, Compa soon joining in.

"Next time then, we cover everything first"

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay, I may have overestimated how quickly I can do these, so the uploads might be spread out a little more than I originally thought. Anyways, NepxCompa is something I don't see nearly enough of, so I was really excited to write this one. Overall I think it's turned out quite well.**

 **Thank you again to everyone who left reviews and ideas, they really help.**

 **Guests; Glad you're enjoying these, I'll hopefully be doing uploading them more frequently than what I have been, though that's a rather tentative promise. I'll note down IrisxTekken, the only problem may be that I simply might not be able to write about _that_ kinda story because it's not something I've really looked into, though I will keep it in mind and give it a shot. **

**Requiem54; no, I don't think that'll be something that will happen, mainly because I don't think any of those stories will continue long enough for that to even be considered, and I really don't know if I could even write about it if I wanted to, so sorry.**

 **Mario The Tepig; Hopefully I'll be writing that one soon, I've been a little slack with keeping on top of these unfortunately, but I'll be making more of an effort to keep up now.**

 **Anyways, I hope people enjoy this one! Take care, and I'll catch you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 (NoirexNep)

**FutaFest 1 (NoirexNep)**

 **(Contains Futa)**

* * *

"NEPTUNE!"

"Oop, looks like the show's about to start."

Hiding the N-Gear she had been using, the words "Forbidden Plans for Naughty CPU's" visible before the screen shut off, Neptune turned to face the door to her office as a very angry, and flustered, looking Noire burst through the door.

"GET RID OF IT!"

"Rid of what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" The poor girl looked like her head was about to explode. "I haven't been able to get any work done this morning because of it, and it's all your fault!"

"My fault? I haven't done anything?"

If one listening carefully, you could almost hear the veins in Noire's head popping.

"Well who else is capable of doing something like this? Histoire? Arfoire? They've been off in Celestia for almost a month now!"

""This"? You keep going on about it, what's "this"?"

"You damn well know what!" Noire screamed, giving a general wave in the area of her lower body.

"You're... Pregnant?"

"I HAVE A DICK, NEPTUNE! A DICK!"

Neptune was really glad she had made her office soundproof, otherwise Noire might've died from embarrassment if any of her Basilicom staff had heard her.

"Ooooh, that. Yeah, I did that yesterday."

Now she wished she had a camera on her, Noire's stunned expression was simply priceless.

"WHAAAA-"

"Calm down, it ain't permanent."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!"

"Sure it is." Neptune stood up from her chair and began to walk towards her fellow CPU. "Even if it was, I don't think you'd mind it after you got used to it."

"And what makes you think I'd ever get used to having something like that!?"

"You want to know why I did it?"

"Knowing you, you did it as some cruel joke."

"Oh, come on Noire." standing in front of her now, Neptune tilted her head slightly. "I have standards. If I wanted to play a joke I'd post all those pics of you up on the Net."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO DELETE THOSE PHOTOS!"

"Eh, it slipped my mind." Neptune began to pace in a circle around Noire, the CPU's head keeping track of her. "Truthfully, I'm bored."

"...bored?"

"Ever since we dealt with Arfy and did the whole "friendship power" thing, there's been nothing to do. The Console War's over, and we've all just been dealing with our own nations. Monsters are all but extinct at this point, and people can go do their own fetch quests now without any problems. So yeah, I'm kinda bored. So bored in fact, I actually started looking through some of the old records for stuff to read. Can you imagine, me, reading?" Noire's face was still stern. "I eventually stumbled across an old Plan Book, all sorts of interesting Plans that probably shouldn't be used... Most of the time."

"And how does giving me a penis entertain you?"

Stopping back in front of her, Neptune gave Noire a very sly smile. "Oh come on, you're not that dumb, why would I want you with a dick?" The sudden blush on Noire's face told her she knew exactly why. "Think about it, we'd been fighting for Goddess knows however many years, and I don't know about you, but I didn't exactly have the time to entertain myself that often. You know, fighting for my life and all that stuff. So, when I saw a plan that could alter the body of a specific person, I just had to try it out."

Again, Neptune wished she had a camera on hand. Noire was speechless at this point, her mouth opening and closing in a great imitation of a marionette.

"A-and what makes you think I would agree to do something like th-that...?"

"It's not like we haven't had sex before, and you seemed to quite enjoy when I went down there an-"

"ENOUGH! Enough!"

"All that'd be different is you've got some extra equipment this time."

Stepping forward, Neptune gently pressed up against Noire. "What do ya say? Your body seems to want it." That was true. Despite her opposition the suggestion, Noire's body had still reacted to the idea, and Neptune could feel her friends newly acquired length pressing up against her through her skirt.

"N-no, Neptune this isn-"

"You know saying that won't do anything, right? It never works in these kinds of situations. Don't you want to know what it feels like? To plunge a big, hot, thick dick into a dripping, wet pussy? Especially one of a Goddess like myself?" She felt Noire twitch against her, the taller girls breathing becoming heavier. "You just leave it up to me, and I'll make sure we both feel good."

Sliding her hand underneath Noire's skirt, Neptune began to rub up and down the shaft, a low moan being drawn from Noire's lips. "You see? It feels good, doesn't it?" Neptune could feel the length grow longer and harder under her hand, a noticeable bulge denting Noire's skirt. Running her hand over the head of phallus, the purple haired CPU leant up to kiss her friend, poking her tongue against her lips, asking for permission to enter.

Meanwhile, Noire was conflicted. It did feel good, in fact she could feel her legs buckling slightly underneath her, but still, it was such a foreign feeling to her. It was Neptune though, and despite her carefree nature, she would never do anything to hurt her friends. Plus, it had been a while since Noire had gotten any action, and now Neptune was here asking her to fuck her... N-not that she wanted to, no! I-if she did this with her, maybe Neptune would be inclined to get some work done, yeah. All that left Noire's mind as Neptune gave her particularly firm rub through her panties, another moan being loosed from her throat.

Neptune felt Noire's lips open up to her, giving her all the confirmation she needed. Gripping Noire's shoulder with her spare hand, Neptune manoeuvred the two of them over to her desk, Noire leaning against the desk as Neptune continued to prepare her. Noire's length felt rigid in her hand. Slowly rubbing up and down through the thin fabric, Neptune could feel a slight moisture forming at the tip. Deciding to tease Noire more, she grabbed a hold of her left breast, giving it a firm squeeze. The pair were still wrestling with their tongues, going back and forth between each other's mouths, saliva starting to drip out the side of their lips.

Feeling particularly cheeky, Neptune bent Noire's dick in between her legs, letting the tip rub against her damp slit, giving her a taste of what was to come. She was rather enjoying Noire's squirming and squeaking, she was always so fun to tease. That being said, she didn't want to do it too much. Noire did have a bit of a hair trigger, and Neptune was assuming this would be no different. It was time to get to the action.

Breaking off their kiss, Neptune began to kneel. "Neptune, what are you-?"

"You might want to take a seat Noire. Don't want you falling over."

Heeding Neptune's advice, Noire slid herself into the edge of the desk, watching as the CPU levelled her head with her crotch. Neptune smiled as she felt Noire tense up as she lifted her skirt up, exposing her panties to the world, a very eager phallus straining against the white material. "Someone looks like they want to say hello, maybe I should give them a warm welcome."

"Neptune..."

"What, you want something?"

"Hurry up!"

God, she was so fun to mess with. "I hope you're ready then. And Noire? Try not to blast right away? I want to actually have some fun here?"

"Hey!"

With that, Neptune grabbed to top of Noire's panties and pulled them down, deliberately catching them on the head of her dick before they slipped off, giving Noire another jolt. At last, the beast was free. It was a fairly decent specimen, 7 inches in length, plenty thick, and a nice flared head. A heavy set of balls hung underneath, and she could make out the glistening of Noire's slit hiding behind them. Neptune could feel herself getting wetter at the thought of such a thing sliding in and out of her, ramming against all of pleasure spots. She was getting ahead of herself though, Noire was going to receive some head first.

Neptune leaned forward, sending a hot breath over the length of Noire's dick, enjoying the way she shuddered at the sensation. "Nep...tune...!" Noire was trying really hard not to grab Neptune's head and start fucking her, her dick felt so hard that she thought it was going to burst. There was pre-cum already dribbling out the top, and the feeling of it trailing down her length was not helping things.

Geez fine, I'll get going." Neptune took hold of the dick between her hands, feeling the warmth emanate from it as she began to slowly stroke it up and down. The effect was immediate, Noire releasing a guttural moan as she felt Neptune's soft hands run over her dick. "You're way too impatient you know that? How am I supposed to have any fun if you skip all the foreplay?"

"That's no-GAAAH!"

Neptune silenced her by sticking two of her fingers from her spare hand into Noire's slit. "Shush, you're spoiling things." She began steadily thrusting them in and out of the wet snatch, enjoying the way the wet, fleshy walls contracted around her fingers. "You're leaking like a faucet Noire, when was the last time you took care of yourself?"

"That's...none...of...your...business!" Noire's head shot back as Neptune crooked her fingers inside. Neptune was glad she wasn't too attached to the carpet, the juices leaking into it were going to leave a stain. Noire's dick was now slick with precum, Neptune's hand continuing to slide up and down, every now and then giving a firm squeeze. "Hng... Neptune... Ahhh...fuck!"

"Hmm? Something you want to tell me Noire?" Neptune smirked.

Noire was barely able to form words with Neptune's ministrations. "It feels... Really good."

"Well, that's good then." With that, Neptune opened her mouth wide and took Noire's entire length in her mouth, gagging slightly as it hit the back of her throat. The sudden wetness enveloping her caused Noire to hunch forward, barely managed not to lose control. Having adjusted to the size, Neptune gave a nice hard suck, earning a loud moan in response. Slowly, she began to bob up and down, never removing herself completely, always leaving the head inside so she could suck on it. With her left hand still fingering Noire's drenched snatch, her other hand trailed down her own body, coming to rest between her legs as she began to slowly rub herself through her panties.

Noire had now placed her hands on her head, gently guiding her, not that she needed to. Neptune appreciated the feeling though, and combining it with the solid shaft she was devouring, was getting her quite aroused, her panties now quite damp underneath her fingers. Noire continued to release both sweet moans and sweet juices as Neptune continued; her climax was quickly building. "Neptune... Huff, huff, I... Feel...weird...something's...coming!" Still unfamiliar with her new anatomy, Noire could feel a pressure building inside of her. Neptune began to focus on drawing out her friends' climax, sucking harder and longer as she went down faster and faster. "Neptune... I'm... I'm cumming!" Diving down as far as she could, Neptune felt the thick ropes of cum hit the back of her throat, enjoying the hot feeling as she swallowed. Meanwhile, Noire's pussy clamped down on her fingers, spraying their own juices over Neptune's lower body.

"Well, can't say that was the best I've ever tasted, but eh, cum is cum."

"Wh-what...are you even going on about?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Focus on getting ready, cause we're nowhere near done yet."

"Wait, Neptune I just came, don't you think-!?

Noire's words caught in her throat as Neptune stripped her dress off, leaving her only in her panties. Fuck did she look good. Noire could already feel herself getting hard again. Maybe because of its unnatural existence, it wasn't affected by fatigue or anything. Yeah, let's go with that.

"Glad to see you agree with me Noire. Though could you lose the clothes too? I wanna feel your breasts."

"Huh, wha...?"

"Geez girl, strip! Or do you want me to do it for you?"

A flash of annoyance ran through Noire. "Well, I-if you want them that badly then... Do it yourself!"

Neptune smirked rather darkly. "Oh, I'll do it alright. Scoot back a bit."

Doing as she asked, Noire flinched as Neptune jumped clear up onto the desk, legs on either side of her. She then dropped down onto Noire's lap, squishing her dick against her crotch, causing them both to moan. Looking into Noire's eyes, Neptune dove in for a kiss, immediately sticking her tongue into the other girls' mouth. Meanwhile, she began to grind against the dick underneath her, enjoying the way Noire squirmed from the teasing, the wetness from Neptune's panties rubbing all over the head.

Nice as it was though, Neptune needed that dick inside her, her pussy was aching for attention now. Drawing her mouth away, she gave Noire one quick warning; "I hope you're ready." Before her hand slid the front of her underwear aside, exposing her bare lips to the head of Noire's phallus.

"Wait, Nept-ooooh!"

"Noire!"

The pair moaned in unison as Neptune's warm pussy lips enveloped Noire's thick meat, pleasure shooting through both their bodies. Resuming making out with Noire, Neptune began thrusting herself back and forth, enjoying the feeling of the hot solid shaft plunging in and out her. Her hands shot to the others chest, releasing Noire's breasts from their fabric prison, and giving them a firm squeeze beneath her fingers.

Noire felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Neptune's assault on her body was leaving her with little ability to think straight. In and out, her dick slide; the wet, tight confines of Neptune's pussy wrapping around it perfectly. Meanwhile, her breasts continued to be fondled, every so often feeling her nipples pinched between Neps fingers. All she could do was release endless moans into the other girls' mouth, sucking greedily on Neptune's tongue whenever it entered. She could feel their saliva beginning to drip down her neck.

Deciding to switch things up a bit, Neptune drew back from Noire's mouth and began licking up and down Noire's neck, every so often sucking or lightly nibbling on the soft flesh. With her mouth now free, Noire could voice her moans to the open room, much to Neptune's delight. "F-fuck, Neptune... You feel... So good!" Neptune had to agree. Noire's dick was the perfect size for her, hitting every pleasurable spot as she continued to thrust herself onto it. Her pussy was leaking so much at this point, covering their lower bodies in her sweet sticky nectar. Neptune could feel her climax beginning to form inside her, causing her to increase the tempo of her hips, resulting in a wet smacking sound filling the room as their hips collided.

Noire was starting to thrust her hips upwards in time with Neptune, her orgasm building again. "F-fuck! Neptune... Your pussy's... So tight! I don't... Want to stop!" The longer the pair fucked, the tighter Neptune became. "Oooohh, I can feel... It's coming Neptune!"

"Geez... Hang... On, Noire. I ain't... Even close yet."

"Well... Hurry...UP!"

"Nepu!"

With that, Noire flipped the pair of them over. Thankfully Neptune had such a large desk, otherwise the end result would've been a lot more painful. Spreading Neptune's legs, Noire began thrusting forward with reckless abandon, using her newfound purchase to hammer into her pussy as hard and fast as she could. The end result was a very happy, and full, Neptune. It was one thing to do the fucking; it was another to be fucked. In what was a rare situation, Neptune found herself speechless as Noire rammed into her over and over again, her dick sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. "Ooooohhhhhh. Why, can't, you, be, like, this, all, the, time?"

Noire answered by giving a particularly forceful thrust, before leaning down to lock lips with Neptune, immediately attempting to lock her tongue down. Neptune's orgasm was fast approaching now, she could feel herself tightening more on Noire's dick, so firm and hot.

The pair moaned endlessly into each other's mouths, saliva messily dripping down their chins as their tongues wrestled. Noire could feel her balls tightening, her climax was upon her, her movements starting to become erratic. "I'm, so close Neptune. It's, coming!"

"Me, too. God, you feel good."

Thrusting, thrusting... Noire had reached her limit. "Neptune!"

Ropes of cum began to shoot out from her dick, Noire continuing to thrust through her orgasm, focused on prolonging it as much as possible.

"Hng... NOIRE!" Neptune felt herself clamp down on Noire's dick, being driven over the edge herself as the hot liquid filled her up. Her own cum shot up against Noire's body, the splash covering both of their bodies.

"Neptune... I love you!" Noire was still thrusting, riding out the waves of her orgasm.

"That's... I love... You tooooOOOOOohhhhhh!" Neptune's response was cut off as she felt another orgasm rip through her, more juices covering the pair of them. Noire's relentless assault just felt too good.

Noire began to slow down, taking a moment to catch her breath. "Neptune... I want more..."

"Wait, huh!?"

Neptune was still lost in her own pleasure, lying there as she felt Noire's cum slowly drip out of her.

Sliding out of Neptune, Noire stepped off the desk and grabbed a hold of her body, dragging her back and flipping her over, draping her over the edge of the desk.

"Well...I'm up for another round. Fuck me silly, Noire!"

Noire didn't need to be told twice. Getting a firm grip on Neptune's hips, the raven haired lined herself up before thrusting forward, briskly plunging in and out of Neptune's snatch, her nectar allowing her to go as fast as she wished. Over and over she hit deep inside Neptune, causing her to moan constantly as she was slammed repeatedly against the table.

"Oh, God, Noire! You're in so deep! Uuuuuoooooohhhhhhh!"

Neptune was enjoying the rough treatment, the way Noire's length filled her up completely, rubbing against every surface in just the right way. She could feel her juices and the leftover of Noire's cum trickling down her legs as Noire continued her assault.

"Why does your pussy feel so good Neptune?"

The sensation of Neptune's treasure clenching around her dick repeatedly was driving Noire insane. Her tempo kept increasing, driving her ever closer to another orgasm, which she could feel returning. Leaning over Neptune, Noire reached her hands around to grab what she could Neptune's small breasts, rolling the nipples between her fingers. Meanwhile, she latched onto the back of her neck, nibbling and sucking on her soft flesh.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh!"

Noire's stimulation was certainly proving to be affective. Plus, the feeling of her boobs pressed against her back was also enjoyable. Neptune could tell she wasn't going to last much longer. She was streaming from her snatch, and the deep pleasure resonating inside her was driving her ever closer to the edge. "N-noire, I'm cloooooooose. Make me cum with that dick of yours!"

"As... You... Wish!"

Noire was teetering on the edge, all it would take was one final push.

"Noire!"

That was it. Again, Noire ejected her cum deep inside Neptune's pussy, the thick liquid covering the insides of her walls, shooting up into her womb. "Neptune... Oh god Neptune..." She continued her thrusting, not content with stopping yet. Underneath her, Noire could feel Neptune spasming uncontrollably as she came again and again. There was a pool of liquid below them, and their bodies had a slight sheen to them, covered in perspiration and cum.

"No-Noire! You're... Breaking meeeEEEEEEE!"

Neptune was loosing a constant stream of cum as Noire's pace never faltered, pleasure wracking her body as she still plunged over and over into her, despite her own orgasm having ended... For now. Noire could, incredibly, already feel another climax building inside her, and she was determined to finish. "I... I can feel it again, Neptune. I cumming!"

"WhaaaAAaahhhhhhhh...!"

Noire blew another load inside her, Neptune's stomach now had a slight bulge in it from all the cum inside her. Slowing her pace, Noire could feel fatigue starting to affect her. "Neptune...I love you...so much..." Sliding out of her, she collapsed on the floor, before leaning over and quickly falling asleep, the sound of excess cum splattering onto the floor below as it fell out of Neptune's pussy. Neptune on the other hand, could only lie draped against the table as she let herself recover from her high.

"That... Was awesome."

Giving a contented smile, Neptune slipped into unconsciousness herself. The clean-up could happen later, they needed to rest and regain their strength. After all, Neptune was going to make the most of this opportunity.

And something told her Noire wasn't going to complain in the slightest.

* * *

 **So, I'm back everyone... again. Sorry it's been so long since I uploaded anything. I haven't forgotten about these or anything like that, I've... simply been lacking any motivation to write over the past month. But that should hopefully change now. The next chapter has already been started, and I'll be endeavoring to get that out as soon as possible. When that will be however... I've no idea. Could be in a week, could be two. But I will have it out sooner than this last one.**

 **Anyways, finally some NepxNoire, for the people who were wanting it. Also my first attempt at futa. Overall I think it turned out okay, though hopefully future efforts will be better. It was rather different writing this. Also, as shown in the chapter title, this will be kind of a mini arc, all containing futa. The next two chapters will have Nep paired with Blanc and Vert, respectively, before a final chapter with the three Goddess forms having a little fun with Nep. At least that's the plan. After that I'll be returning to the more "normal" loosely collected one-shots.**

 **Pudding and Candy; While that may be the case, these fics aren't really following any established pairing, hinted or otherwise. I'm simply writing whichever characters I want to see Nep each other. And there will be more featuring Compa and IF, so look forward to those.**

 **Wynd; Aww thank you! I try to write these as best I can, it's nice to know the effort's paying off. I'll be making sure to work on these more often from now on, and I'll be keeping that IrisxTekken idea in mind, I might give it a shot soon. W** **ho knows, it could work out.**

 **TheBronzeLine; Thank you.**

 **So, with all that out of the way, I bid you farewell. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter, and again, I'll be making efforts to get these out more often. I wish you all the best everyone. Take care, and I hope to catch you next chapter.**


End file.
